


DMC - Asuntos de Familia

by Maricella_Murasaki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maricella_Murasaki/pseuds/Maricella_Murasaki
Summary: (Después de Devil May Cry 5)Dante y Vergil finalmente lograron salir del inframundo, y si bien por ahora no hay demonios que vencer, eso no quiere decir que no haya problemas… Para estos chicos tratar de vivir con normalidad puede ser más difícil que enfrentar el mismo apocalipsis...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DMC - Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273284) by [Maricella_Murasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maricella_Murasaki/pseuds/Maricella_Murasaki). 



Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Dante y Vergil volvieron del inframundo, y todo estaba tranquilo, volver a la normalidad fue rápido para el cazademonios. No tanto para Vergil, a él le tomaría un tiempo más, pasar tanto tiempo en el infierno no era algo para tomar a la ligera, no sería fácil para él acostumbrarse a la vida mundana… Por ahora estaba en la ciudad de Fortuna, con Nero y Kyrie. Dante tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo estaban las cosas por allá...

Mientras pensaba en eso, Nero entró al Devil May Cry de improviso; como siempre Dante estaba cómodo en su escritorio, leyendo una revista, pizza en mano. Alzó la mirada para saludarlo pero de inmediato notó algo raro.

-Hey Dante!

Nero parecía algo agitado, pero no por cansancio, no es como si hubiera corrido hasta ahí. Parecía más bien nervioso. Dante eligió actuar natural y tantear el terreno, aunque una idea había empezado a surgir en su mente.

-Nero, qué tal todo? Es raro verte por aquí…

-Oh sí, todo va bien. Muy bien. Eh, Lady y Trish están contigo hoy?

-No, las dos salieron de compras o algo, creo que otra vez no podré pagar las cuentas a tiempo…

-Ehh, eso apesta, pero bueno, mmm, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo. Es, algo complicado… Puede ser?

Dante notó que el chico estaba algo distinto, no era normal que dudara al hablar.

-Seguro, pregunta lo que sea, dispara! Tenemos tiempo de sobra!

Nero pareció calmarse un poco, y se acercó. Eso le llamó la atención a Dante. Mejor prepararse para lo que fuera.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil. Se paseaba como animal enjaulado.

-Ahh, maldita sea, me costó tanto decidirme a venir y ahora que estoy aquí es más difícil hablar, odio esto! –comenzó a patear el suelo y todo lo que tuviera cerca.

Ok, esto es malo.

-Hey Nero cálmate, si es algo tan serio prometo comportarme y no lanzar ninguna broma, ok? Pero por favor no rompas nada, no quiero agregar una reparación a la lista de deudas…–Dante intentó calmar el ambiente un poco, pero la diplomacia no era lo suyo.

-Eso da igual, pero oye, antes que nada te advierto: Ni se te ocurra hablar de esto con nadie, oíste? Yo, ugh, preferiría resolver esto por mi cuenta, pero en realidad… No puedo, demonios, necesito ayuda y eso de verdad me enoja. Y más vale que no te rías!

Oh, no, pobre Dante, tuvo que morderse la lengua a último segundo.

-Ah, está bien, está bien ,tú ganas, ahora hazme un favor, cálmate y siéntate, sí? Me pone nervioso verte ahí a punto de explotar todo el lugar.

Y entonces, por fin, los dos se sentaron, y por un momento reinó el silencio.

Finalmente, Nero empezó:

-Bien, ahora que tú y Verg- eh, mi padre, volvieron del infierno, pues, este asunto me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza, he estado pensando cómo demonios poder hablarle, sabes? El tipo claramente no es el alma de la fiesta, no sé nada de él, y rayos, tengo un millón de preguntas. A veces siento que está a punto de decirme algo y luego se arrepiente. Prácticamente no hemos tenido nada cercano a una conversación. Y es demasiado incómodo, casi intolerable. Ustedes son gemelos, verdad? Eres el único que lo conoce realmente bien. Dime, qué mierda puedo hacer? Quizás deba patearle el trasero de nuevo o algo así?

“Ah, lo sabía”, pensó Dante, “Heh, bien, esto será interesante”. Por un segundo pensó en lanzar alguna broma típica suya, pero la expresión confusa y frustrada de su sobrino lo hizo cambiar de idea.

Sobrino, qué extraña sonaba esa palabra, aun cuando ya lo sabía desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, tienes razón en una cosa, Vergil no es el alma de la fiesta- dijo con una sonrisa-, así que si bien será difícil, no es imposible. Ten en cuenta que ese idiota tiene 0 habilidades sociales. Siempre fue el tipo callado y solitario. Pero hey, eso no quiere decir que no quiera hablar, simplemente le cuesta lo suyo. Le tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarse.

-Rayos, eso no me ayuda mucho, sabes?- dijo Nero, más perdido que antes.

-Mira, ya que estamos en esto, déjame contarte algo: Mientras estuvimos en el infierno dando vueltas, él me preguntó sobre ti. Varias veces.

-E-en serio?

Dante sonrió de nuevo, viendo cómo se le iluminaba el rostro.

-Así es, de hecho, creo que nunca habíamos hablado tanto en la vida- Soltó una carcajada- . Me preguntó cómo nos conocimos, qué clase de persona eres, cómo supe que eres su hijo, un montón de cosas. Parecía muy interesado y fue realmente divertido tener una charla normal después de tantos años.

Nero estaba atónito. Definitivamente no esperaba una respuesta así.

-Pero hey, ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que nunca me quiso decir sin importar cuánto le preguntara, sabes?

-Ah? A qué te refieres?

-Sobre tu madre.

-Oh…

Nero bajó la mirada. Era lo que más quería saber. Pero Dante no dejaría que eso le bajara los ánimos.

-Sabes, le insistí tanto que casi le entran ganas de matarme de nuevo-dijo riéndose- “Hey, por qué tanto secretismo sobre ella, hermano, acaso te da vergüenza o algo?” Ya estaba imaginando alguna locura de juventud o algo así, pero me dijo algo completamente distinto: “No seas idiota, Dante, si hay alguien a quien debo hablarle sobre ella, ése es Nero, él debe ser el primero a quien le cuente esa parte de mi vida”.

Oh sí, ahora ésa cara era digna de una foto. Pobre Nero, estaba siendo bombardeado con información que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Dante estaba disfrutando mucho y se felicitaba por dentro.

-Nero, pienso que esa sería una buena oportunidad. Ve con el anciano y pregunta, si logras ese primer paso el resto será pan comido, tomando en cuenta su personalidad creo que es mejor que estén solos. Qué lástima, en verdad me encantaría escuchar esa historia…

Nero por fin habló:

-Sí, esa es una buena idea… Tampoco quiero es que estés por ahí escuchando a escondidas como una vieja chismosa- se rió, al fin se rió, notó Dante-. Pero hey, no sufras tanto, que también tengo una pequeña historia que contar, sabes?

-Oh? En serio? Ok, eso me interesa, de qué se trata?

-No, no, no, tendrás que esperar, quiero zanjar este tema primero, además es algo que ustedes dos venerables ancianos deben saber al mismo tiempo- dijo Nero con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se levantaba de la silla.  

-Oye, cómo que anciano? Eso es maldad, no puedes dejarme en ascuas!- Dante salió de su silla y fue tras él.

-Ten un poco de paciencia, viejo, ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

  
Nero se giró para irse, pero se detuvo bruscamente. Por un momento Dante no entendió qué pasaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el chico lo estaba abrazando. Con fuerza. Ahora era su turno de poner una cara ridícula y daba gracias al cielo y al infierno de que el chico no lo estuviera mirando.

-Gracias, Dante…

-H-heh, no es nada chico, para eso es la familia, no?

Le devolvió el abrazo torpemente, antes que Nero decidiera escapar, y por fin, por un momento, Dante recordó la felicidad que tuvo de niño, cuando eran una familia completa. Era bueno saber que ahora tenían una segunda oportunidad. Y se aseguraría de que esta vez ninguno de los tres la desperdiciara.


	2. Chapter 2

Hablar con Dante pareció buena idea en un comienzo, sin embargo, de vuelta en Fortuna, para Nero las cosas se estaban complicando, realmente era muy difícil la sola idea de pensar en entablar una conversación con su padre, sin que hubiera peleas a muerte de por medio, algo comprensible tomando en cuenta cómo había empezado todo.

El chico estaba sentado fuera de la casa, mirando a los niños del orfanato jugando despreocupadamente, mientras su cabeza era un lío. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que casi saltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

  
-Qué demo-! Oh, Kyrie, no me asustes así por favor!

  
-Lo siento mucho, no noté lo distraído que estabas.

  
Su amada Kyrie, hermosa y gentil, se sentó junto a él. Nero de inmediato sintió la calma y paz que sólo ella le daba.

-Se puede saber qué piensas? No es típico de ti que tengas la cabeza por las nubes.

-Pues, lo de siempre, ya sabes…

-Nos conocemos desde hace años, pero aún no tanto como para leerte la mente, aunque lo intentaré de todos modos. Se trata de tu padre. Acerté? – dijo Kyrie con una sonrisa.

-Heh, dices que no puedes pero ahí vas adivinando todo. Sí, él. Incluso fui con Dante, para tener una mejor idea de cómo tratar con este tipo, sabes? Me dijo varias cosas interesantes, ya tenía un plan armado en mi cabeza, pero basta tenerlo cerca, y las palabras no quieren salir… No sé qué hacer…

-Un plan?

-Sí, me sugirió que le preguntara por… mi madre. Que es algo de lo que él querría hablar conmigo.

Kyrie se sorprendió a oír aquello, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Oh, es una excelente idea!

-Eso parece, verdad? Pero no es tan simple, algo me dice que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba si fuera necesario.

-Eso crees? Por qué, Nero?

-Mmm, no tengo ninguna prueba, pero siento que es un tema importante para él, algo que lleva hundido en su pecho y le ha causado dolor por demasiado tiempo, un secreto que no debería revelar… Lo sé, es una idea tonta, es un tipo duro, nada parece afectarle o importarle, excepto su estúpida búsqueda de poder, por qué, para qué? Qué gana con eso? No importa cuánto lo piense, no tiene sentido para mí.

-Pero a pesar de su fachada, ese “tipo duro” tuvo un “momento de debilidad” y se relacionó con alguien, a pesar de que como dices, en teoría no tiene interés por nada, y sin embargo está aquí, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comunicarse contigo.

Nero la miró extrañado.

-De qué hablas? No me ha dirigido la palabra desde que llegó y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Kyrie lo miró con ternura.

-Eso es porque no has prestado atención, pero yo sí, así como tú intentas, él también, sabes? Lo he notado mirándote de reojo, y a punto de hablar, hasta que te das cuenta y se retracta. Honestamente, los dos deberían dejar la timidez de lado por un momento- dijo, esta vez riendo suavemente.

Una vez más Nero se quedó sin palabras. Le había comentado eso a Dante, pero estaba seguro que era sólo su imaginación.

-Sabes, quizá yo podría intentar algo, el señor Vergil parece algo más cómodo conmigo por alguna razón, qué opinas?

Eso último era cierto, Nero lo había visto, con Kyrie hablaba normalmente, si bien poco, pero de forma educada y casi amable, aunque Nero lo notaba un poco incómodo en esas ocasiones.  
No le extrañaba, Kyrie tenía ese efecto sobre la gente después de todo. Que ella no se diera cuenta lo hacía aún más adorable en su opinión.

-Estás segura?

-Por supuesto, ambos están en el mismo problema, y ambos saben que el otro sabe. Nada va a pasar a menos que alguien dé el empujón inicial, y estoy dispuesta a ser yo si ustedes no se atreven. Y nada me haría más feliz que ayudarlos. Son familia, y si tienen la intención de crear y reforzar ese vínculo deben intentarlo, ten en cuenta que podría perfectamente haber desaparecido otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Si está aquí es por ti.

La expresión de Nero pasaba de la duda a la tranquilidad con cada palabra de su novia. Definitivamente tenía mucha suerte de tenerla a su lado.

Y no sólo ella, Dante también consiguió que sacara su lado más oculto cuando hablaron, en ese momento no supo de dónde salió el impulso de abrazar a ese hombre, que había sido tantas cosas distintas para él.

Un enemigo.

Un aliado.

Un ejemplo.

Un amigo.

Una familia.

Por qué no podría pasar lo mismo con ese viejo arisco que le dio la vida?

Entonces supo que valía la pena intentarlo.

-Me gusta ese plan, pero también debo poner de mi parte, cierto? Gracias Kyrie, ahora lo tengo claro, no me queda más opción que seguir adelante. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que no supo es que Vergil estaba cerca, oculto tras la puerta, escuchando. Y que él también había tomado una decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que esto será una serie! Aún no tengo claro cuánto durará, pero cada vez tengo más ideas en mente y ya no puedo conformarme con sólo rumiarlas en mi cabeza, espero que todo salga bien, y que sea del agrado de ustedes ❤


	3. Chapter 3

-Cap 3 Parte 1-

-Una semana antes-

 

Vergil jamás imaginó que volver al mundo humano sería un proceso tan complicado. No es que extrañara vivir en el inframundo en lo más mínimo, pero se sentía tan fuera de lugar como un pez fuera del agua. Aun así, y muy a su pesar, quería intentarlo, incluso si eso significaba soportar a Dante a diario.

A regañadientes se había instalado junto a Dante en el Devil May Cry, ya que no tenía dónde ir, y desde el primer momento se sintió incómodo. No tanto por estar literalmente en “territorio enemigo”, sino que el estilo de vida de su hermano menor le resultaba preocupante como mínimo. No lograba entender cómo sobrevivía a base de pizza, deudas y mujeres con demasiado carácter.

Hablando de mujeres, Trish y Lady fueron un tema incluso más complejo, Lady sin querer le traía recuerdos amargos de esa época, y Trish le causaba leves escalofríos por razones obvias, sin embargo, no podía negar que ambas fueron educadas con él, seguramente Dante tenía algo que ver en eso. Su relación con ellas era cortés, pero distante, aunque gracias a ellas logró ponerse al día de las desventuras de su hermano. Debía admitir que fueron lo suficientemente amables para dirigirle la palabra cuando no tenían razón para ello.

Sentado en el escritorio con un libro de poesía (prestado por Lady) y una taza de té en la mano (cortesía de Trish) mientras Dante estaba de compras (distintos tipos de pizza, eso era evidente), aprovechó ese momento de soledad, y su mente se fue al momento en que según él, habían empezado sus problemas. Dejar que Dante lo siguiera al inframundo, y dejarse convencer de seguirlo de vuelta al mundo humano no fueron las ideas más brillantes, tenerlo encima en todo momento era casi una tortura.

Aunque ya debería haberse acostumbrado a eso, considerando todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en el inframundo, pero las circunstancias eran distintas. Luego de resolver la mayoría de asuntos pendientes entre ellos y otras cosas más, Dante sugirió la idea de volver. Juntos.

-Ya te rindes acaso? Aún no hemos decidido al vencedor, quieres huir a casa tan pronto?

-Claro que no, Vergil, pero extraño la pizza y creo que estoy empezando a alucinar con ella…

-Debí suponer que tus motivos eran así de ridículos.

-Vamos, hermano, en serio piensas quedarte aquí para siempre? Aun cuando tienes cosas que hacer del otro lado?

Vergil detuvo su andar y rápidamente cortó a un demonio distraído.

-A qué te refieres exactamente?

Dante aprovechó para hacer tiro al blanco con otro demonio lo suficientemente idiota como para intentar un ataque.

-No te hagas el tonto, aunque eso ya es conocido de sobra- dijo con una carcajada leve.-No me has preguntado sobre Nero todo este tiempo, sólo para pasar el rato mientras paseamos por aquí, verdad?

Ah, maldita sea. Antes lo hubiera golpeado, pero ahora esas pequeñas burlas le daban casi igual, el problema era otro. Ese idiota de Dante, siempre metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Sabía que no era una buena idea preguntar, y aun así…

El gemelo mayor no podía negar lo obvio, enterarse de pronto que tenía un hijo, y además, lo suficientemente  fuerte como para hacerle frente (no era una derrota, las circunstancias no habían sido justas en su opinión), era como mínimo chocante. Y cuando el chico le hizo frente para detener la pelea de hermanos, algo se removió en su pecho.

“Haré que te rindas, Padre”.

Incluso en el tiempo que lo conoció mientras era V, nunca pasó esa posibilidad por su mente, debía estar relacionado con Dante, era la opción más lógica considerando la personalidad del chico, muy distinta a la suya propia, y cómo ellos dos se relacionaban… O eso quiso creer.

Y después, le hizo notar que volvería por una revancha, incluso dejándole aquel libro, una de las pocas posesiones que tenía, pero en ese momento no tomó en cuenta un pequeño detalle: No sabían absolutamente nada el uno del otro, y evidentemente el que llevaba las de perder era Vergil. Nero no sólo tendría muchas preguntas que preferiría nunca responder, sino también mucha rabia, algo que ya había experimentado de primera mano.

Maldita sea. Otra vez.

-Hey, Vergil! Veo que lo estás considerando, eh? Te agrada la idea de una cálida reunión familiar?

-Ya basta Dante, no me interesa. Además, eras tú quien nunca cerraba la boca.

Eso último al menos era cierto, aunque, muy en el fondo, le picara la curiosidad, jamás la dejó ver, y así Dante casualmente le hablaba de su hijo, diciendo cosas al pasar en cada pelea, del tipo: “hey, sabías que Nero tiene novia?”, o “escuché que Nero armó su pistola por sí solo, y rediseñó su espada, no te parece genial?”, entre otras cosas. Vergil recolectaba minuciosamente cada palabra sobre Nero mientras fingía desinterés. Sólo después de mucho tiempo comenzó a seguir la conversación, pero siempre detrás de su impenetrable escudo.

-Vamos, no hace falta que finjas ser el tipo duro aquí, te conozco y sé muy bien que en el fondo quieres intentarlo. No me lo puedes negar. O acaso me dirás que perdiste ese libro en una de nuestras peleas, después de haberlo conservado contigo por tantos años? Sé que se lo dejaste a Nero, una forma muy poco honesta de asegurarte una segunda oportunidad, si me lo preguntas.

Vergil quiso refutarle, pero no encontró las palabras, de pronto se sintió muy cansado. Todo esto le estaba pasando la cuenta. Le dio la espalda a su hermano menor, y casi en un susurro dejó salir unas palabras.

-En verdad crees que es posible, que puede haber una segunda oportunidad? Que merezco algo así?

Dante por un momento creyó estar soñando. Escuchar a Vergil expresar lo que realmente sentía era algo insólito, por mucho que ya lo presintiera desde antes. Vergil hablaba poco, por lo que cada palabra tenía valor. Entendió al instante la situación, y decidió que era momento de dar el primer paso para que esos dos en verdad pudieran acercarse.

Aunque tuviera que jugar sucio.

-Hermano, sé que no será un camino sencillo, pero ya le prometiste que volverías, así que no puedes quedarte aquí, sería como huir con la cola entre las patas.

Vergil lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Demonios, seriedad, Dante, no lo arruines”, pensó para sí mismo. “Un paso en falso y todo se irá al carajo”.

-Te lo digo en serio, Nero tendrá la boca sucia, pero en el fondo es un buen chico, y estoy seguro que también lo ha pensado. Si eres sincero de seguro te escuchará. Y ustedes necesitan hablar.

-Lo haces parecer tan fácil… Y si tu “maravilloso” plan falla por completo?

Dante le palmeó el hombro.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera, hermanito, pero es mejor que quedarse con la duda, no lo crees? Y si por alguna razón eso pasara, recuerda que aún me tienes a mí.

-Eso no es muy alentador, sobre todo la última parte- dijo Vergil con sarcasmo.

Sin embargo, Dante no había terminado. Un movimiento rápido, y luego Vergil se dio cuenta. Era un abrazo.  

-No estás solo Vergil. Ya no.

Por un momento no pudo pensar. Lo normal hubiera sido salir de esa situación e intentar rebanarle la cabeza, pero el ataque había sido sorpresivo, y esas palabras le dieron en lo más profundo. Y su táctica de “ser el tipo duro” no siempre le había funcionado.

-Idiota…

Dante sintió una mano en su espalda, y supo que había ganado esta vez.

Punto para Dante.


	4. Chapter 4

-Cap 3 Parte 2-

 

Y así, Vergil volvió al presente, su té se había terminado. Analizó a conciencia, pero seguía sin entender cómo había caído tan fácilmente en la trampa de su hermano. No encontrando razones lógicas para ello, sólo pudo culpar a V. Ese lado suyo era demasiado suave, demasiado sentimental, y realmente odiaba eso, ya que lo dejaba en evidencia con facilidad cuando quería ocultar algo. Recordaba claramente todas las veces que sin pizca de culpa V contó sus más profundos miedos y secretos, tanto a Nero como Trish y ahora, habiendo recuperado esa faceta suya, lo avergonzaba profundamente, y notaba cómo le costaba más mantener la usual frialdad cuando más la necesitaba.

Más aún cuando pensaba en Nero. Pudo ver su rabia, cuando le arrancó el brazo, cuando Dante lo llamó estorbo, cuando lo maldijo mientras peleaban. Por Dante supo que creció como huérfano, y en cierta medida entendía lo que Nero había pasado, crecer solo y sin nadie a tu alrededor. Aunque Vergil en un momento sí tuvo amor de familia. Sin embargo, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si hubiera sabido de su existencia cuando…

Desechó ese pensamiento, el pasado era eso, y no había vuelta atrás. Prefería no remover esas cenizas otra vez. Pero ya era tarde, esos sentimientos volvían a él como fantasmas y no podía sacárselos de encima.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a las emociones negativas, vivió con ellas por años, pero ahora había otras nuevas, que lo confundían enormemente.

Tristeza. Culpa. Esperanza.

Porque pensar en Nero era pensar en esa otra persona, en esos otros recuerdos, en todo lo que pudo ser y no fue…

Y también en las palabras de Dante, en esa nueva posibilidad que estaba frente a él. Pero, cómo lograr algo tan difícil? No se sentía preparado para ver a ese niño a la cara y tratar de explicar todo lo que nunca a nadie le confió, cuando él mismo apenas entendía lo que pasaba por su corazón.

Pero no había vuelto del infierno para sentarse sin hacer nada, al menos eso lo tenía claro.

No tuvo tiempo de planear algo, Dante entraba con algunas cajas de pizza, y un par de bolsas.

-Hey, hermanito, ya volví, me extrañaste?

-Claro que no, ese silencio fue muy relajante- dijo con su habitual sarcasmo.

-Oh, no seas así, y yo que pensé en ti mientras estaba afuera- sacó de una bolsa una caja de té, y de buena calidad - Ya sé que no te gusta tanto la pizza, así que espero que esto sirva por ahora, Trish me dijo que prefieres esta clase de cosas. También tengo helado de frambuesa, quieres un poco?

-Dante, en verdad esto es lo único que comes? Cómo has sobrevivido con esta dieta?

Iba a contestar cuando sonó el teléfono. Dante contestó la llamada.

Lástima, pensó Vergil, ese misterio seguiría sin resolver.

-Devil May Cry? Oh, Nero! –Vergil de inmediato se puso en guardia- Ya te contaron todo de nuestra vuelta triunfal, eh? Dime, a qué debo este honor?- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a su hermano.

Escuchó por un momento mientras por dentro se divertía mucho, la cara de Vergil era impagable.

-Oh, eso es interesante, muy interesante… Pero hey, no prefieres decírselo tú mismo? Aquí está, te paso con él- Antes de que pudiera protestar, el teléfono ya estaba aplastando el oído de Vergil, quien logró oír a Nero ofuscado y lanzando groserías a su tío.

Se vio obligado a contestar.

-A-Aló?

-Maldito seas Dante--! Ah, eh –Nero se detuvo en seco al notar que la voz había cambiado- ugh, oh, hola, Ver-, em… padre.

Padre. Escuchar esa palabra de nuevo, le aceleraba el pulso, más aún cuando notó cierta timidez en la voz del joven. Quizás Dante sí tenía razón después de todo…

-Hola Nero, em, cómo estás?

-Bien, todo va muy bien, eh, escucha, sé que acaban de volver y todo, pero… Sería posible que nos juntemos, ya sabes, para hablar? Um, quiero decir-

Se oyeron ruidos del otro lado del teléfono, como si de pronto el lugar se hubiera llenado de gente, y Nero estuviera riñendo a alguien. Unos segundos después volvió a hablar.

-Oye, siento el escándalo, Nico acaba de llegar, y ella es demasiado ruidosa.

-Descuida, pero deja ver si entiendo, según Dante tenías algo que decirme, es verdad eso, Nero?

Los nervios lo devoraban, pero hizo lo imposible por mantenerse calmado, su hermano menor usaría cualquier excusa para molestarlo más tarde, y no lo iba a permitir.

-Pues sí, en realidad son dos noticias, pero considerando todo, creo que deberías venir tú a Fortuna, pues, eh, la van está en reparaciones, sí, eso, y no podré moverme de aquí.

Vergil quedó extrañado por ese comentario, esa camioneta era más resistente que cualquier arma demoníaca. Sería una excusa para que fuera allá?

-Entonces no es algo que se pueda decir por teléfono, imagino. –Dante miraba con desaprobación, supo que no había sido una buena jugada, y trató de arreglarlo- Hay algún problema? Eh, si necesitas ayuda…

-Oh, no, no pasa nada malo, pero creo que deberías ver esto en persona, es decir, recuerdas el libro de V, el que me dejaste antes de irte?

Ok, eso despertó su interés. Aquel libro estuvo en su poder durante tanto tiempo, que aún no entendía por qué se desprendió de esa valiosa pertenencia como si nada.

-Por supuesto. Continúa.

-Pues, resulta que venía con una sorpresa. Había una carta oculta entre las tapas del libro. Kyrie la encontró de casualidad mientras limpiaba.

-Una... carta?

Vergil no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, tanto que incluso Dante se puso serio.

-Y-ya veo… Y, la abriste?

-Eh? C-claro que no! Jamás haría eso, viejo! La carta está sellada y bien guardada bajo llave, Nico quería curiosear pero no se lo permití. No tiene remitente pero sí tu nombre, y también guardamos el libro en caso de que haya algo más escondido. En fin, pensé que si está dirigida a ti deberías ser el primero en leerla.

Vergil se quedó un momento en silencio. Sólo había una explicación posible, y eso significaría remover ese pasado que tanto quería olvidar…

-Entiendo, gracias por avisarme, cuándo te resulta cómoda para ti mi visita?

-Pues, estaremos un poco ocupados esta semana, los niños pescaron un resfriado y…

Un momento.

-Niños?

-AH, NO, NO, TE EQUIVOCAS! –Vergil tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído, incluso Dante oyó eso, y se retorcía de risa- H-huérfanos! Kyrie y yo cuidamos de los huérfanos del último ataque que hubo en Fortuna!- Prácticamente podían ver la vergüenza del joven.

-Vamos Nero, no me digas que no lo has pensado!-Dante aprovechó ese momento para hacer de las suyas- Hey, más te vale que nos avises cuando se decidan a agrandar la familia!

-CIERRA LA BOCA DANTE!!

Vergil no sabía si estar aliviado o decepcionado. Sea como sea, si un hijo “salido de la nada” ya era un tema complicado, agregar nietos sería demasiado en tan poco tiempo… Ya se sentía al borde del colapso.

-Entiendo, entonces dejemos esto para cuando los niños se recuperen. En una semana quizás?

Eso le sonó extremadamente raro en su boca, como si ya fuera abuelo, y torció la cara instintivamente.

-De acuerdo, si todo sale bien te avisaré para que vengas. Gracias, nos vemos entonces. Hey, puedes pasarme a Dante por favor?

-Claro, adiós Nero-. Le entregó el teléfono y esta vez fue su turno de disfrutar un poco. Nero lo estaba regañando con todo y eso siempre era agradable de ver.

-Ok, ok, lo siento! Deja de gritar, me dejarás sordo, niño! Y no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, sí, lo sé. Adiós.

Con la llamada finalizada hubo un pequeño silencio. Dante se masajeó el oído lastimado por un momento. Ya no tenía ganas de molestar más, no sólo por ese “cálido discurso”, sino también por la expresión del gemelo mayor. Su rostro se había vuelto sombrío.

-Una carta eh? Oculta en tu libro, ni más ni menos, cómo es posible que no la hayas visto nunca? Y quién es el remitente? Oh bueno, no es asunto mío supongo…

Comenzó a alejarse del escritorio, pero no pudo dar ni tres pasos.

-Dante.

-Sí, hermano?

-Creo que esa conversación pendiente ocurrirá antes de lo que esperaba.

-La madre de Nero, verdad?

El silencio respondió por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin actualización! Necesitaba revisar varios detalles para asegurar que no hubiera problemas pero al fin está listo, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado :3


	5. Chapter 5

-Cap 3 Parte 3-

  
Vergil estaba cada vez más nervioso a medida que pasaban los días, y Dante era quien pagaba los platos rotos, ya que fiel a su carácter, se expresaba con sarcasmo e irritabilidad.  
Uno de esos días casi estalla cuando por milésima vez Dante estaba pidiendo pizza… para el desayuno. Vergil le quitó el teléfono de las manos y colgó la llamada.

-Hey, cuál es tu problema?  
-No pienso tolerar esto más, Dante, entiendes?

Dante sintió el peligro y decidió que era mejor no protestar.

-Ok, y qué sugieres? Cocinar? Déjame decirte que yo no tengo idea de eso, así que conmigo no cuentes eh?  
-No esperaba nada de ti en primer lugar, Dante.  
-Auch, eso duele, así piensas tratar a tu hijo cuando lo veas?

En menos de un segundo Yamato estaba en su cuello y se cayó de la silla de la sorpresa.

Vergil al ver eso sin querer soltó una leve carcajada, mientras Dante no sabía elegir si enojarse o sorprenderse, eso sí que era inusual.

-Vaya, eso fue divertido, quizá debería hacerlo más seguido…  
-Deja ver si entiendo, me usarás de saco de boxeo para calmar tus nervios hasta que te encuentres con Nero? Eso es muy cruel de tu parte, hermano…

Eso bastó para que Vergil cambiara su expresión. Definitivamente odiaba eso de él.

-La sutileza no es lo tuyo verdad?

Había dado en el clavo.

-Esa táctica no te funcionará y lo sabes. Dime, qué tienes planeado para acercarte al chico?  
-Ah…-Vergil hizo el amago de hablar, y cerró la boca.  
-Rayos, esto es más grave de lo que pensé. Bueno, Nero no sabe mucho de ti, podrías usar eso en tu favor, y-  
-No seas ridículo, Dante- dijo una voz de mujer. Dos a coro, para ser exactos.

Trish y Lady entraban en escena, con bolsas de compra.

-Oh no, cuántos vestidos que no usarán tendré que pagar esta vez?- Dijo Dante.  
-Alégrate, que hoy la cuenta va por parte de Vergil- respondió Lady. –Trajimos lo que pediste, pero aún no me lo creo, no te ofendas, pero te molesta si nos quedamos a inspeccionar? Y de paso podrías enseñarle a Dante, que mucha falta le hace…

-Adelante, aunque dudo que mi torpe hermano aprenda algo, incluso aunque yo dedique años en eso.

Vergil les dio las gracias y tomó todo mientras se dirigía… A la cocina.

-Un momento, qué está pasando aquí?

Trish le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

-Como lo ves, Dante, Vergil va a cocinar, algo que tú ni siquiera entiendes, probablemente.  
-Ok, esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos!

Fueron todos detrás de Vergil, y siguieron la conversación de antes. En silencio acordaron no molestarlo mientras preparaba todo, pero no pudieron evitar mirar con atención de vez en cuando.

-Imagino que estabas a punto de sugerir alguna tontería como inventar una historia enternecedora para Nero, me equivoco, Dante?  
-Vamos, Lady, por quién me tomas eh? Me estás dejando como un mentiroso profesional!  
-Si le hubieras dicho la verdad a Nero desde el principio nada de esto estaría pasando- Trish tomó la palabra.- Pero no, decidiste hablar a último momento y ahí tienes el resultado.  
-Hey, no tenía ninguna forma de comprobarlo, además Nero tampoco preguntó! Incluso sabiendo que tiene sangre de Sparda nunca pareció tener curiosidad sobre el tema!

Vergil escuchaba con atención hasta ese punto.

-Debo asumir que pensabas callarte algo tan importante para siempre, Dante?  
-Mira hermano, no es tan fácil, además, no tenía cómo ver el futuro y saber que volverías, no quise molestar a Nero con un tema del que no sabía nada y seguramente sólo le hubiera causado dolor. Saber que hay alguien más en la familia era suficiente para mí en tu ausencia.

Vergil estuvo a punto de cortarse un dedo pero lo disimuló con maestría. A su manera, Dante había asumido que lo echó de menos.

-Aun así, en verdad era necesario dejar la gran noticia para el final? Tuviste mucho tiempo para preparar el terreno, pudiste habernos dicho a nosotras al menos, Nero estaba muy alterado cuando se enteró y no sabíamos qué hacer.- Lady tenía una mirada sombría.- Es una suerte que haya cambiado de opinión y no matara a nadie. Yo maté a mi padre, porque era necesario. Lo conocí lo suficiente para saberlo. Nero pudo haber cometido un enorme error.

Ahora todos quedaron en silencio por un rato, sopesando las palabras de Lady.

Trish decidió romper ese ambiente oscuro y se levantó.

-Necesitas ayuda Vergil?  
-He terminado, sólo queda servir.  
-De acuerdo, veamos…

Era un desayuno simple pero delicioso, y todos estuvieron en acuerdo en que tenía talento.

-Muy bien, dime quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermano- Dante otra vez estaba de buen humor y empezó el ataque- Esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba de ti, cómo rayos sabes cocinar?

Contrario a la típica respuesta sarcástica que preveía, vio cómo Vergil quedó en silencio por un instante, con melancolía en sus ojos.

-Dejémoslo en que… me vi en la obligación de aprender. Alguien… Me enseñó hace mucho, junto con otras cosas más.  
-Ah?  
Dante quedó perplejo, Vergil siendo obligado? No lograba entender cómo eso había sido posible, y cuando quiso preguntar a las chicas se encontró con rostros de emoción. Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Espera, creo que me perdí de algo? Hey-  
-Dante, es nuestro turno, hora de lavar los trastes- Lady lo tiró del brazo.  
-Entonces yo guardaré y ordenaré el resto, gracias Vergil- Trish también se levantó y empezaron a moverse. –Descansa en el escritorio, nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar.

Una vez que Vergil salió, las chicas tomaron cada una un cuchillo y apuntaron al cuello de Dante.

-Casi lo arruinas, tonto!  
-Así es, definitivamente no tienes remedio!  
-Oigan, oigan, basta! No entiendo nada! En serio!

Ambas bajaron las armas y suspiraron.

-Ay, ustedes los hombres son tan despistados… -Trish meneó la cabeza en desaprobación.  
-Idiota, se refería a “ella”! En verdad no lo notaste?

Unos minutos de silencio… Y finalmente Dante se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

-Maldita sea, si tan sólo no fuera tan posesivo con ese tema, nunca quiso soltar una palabra cuando le pregunté, insiste en que Nero sea el primero en saber de su madre…

-Hey, eso es una excelente idea! Sólo hay que pensar bien cómo preparar esa conversación- Lady estaba muy entusiasmada al respecto.  
-Preparar? No tiene sentido, creo que la única forma de abordar ese tema es contar todo, desde el principio- Trish no era muy amiga del cotilleo pero a su manera estaba tan preocupada como los demás.

-Concuerdo con Trish-dijo otra voz.

Todos quedaron de piedra, Vergil estaba apoyado en la puerta, y había escuchado todo.


	6. Chapter 6

-Cap 3 Parte 4-

 

-Concuerdo con Trish.

Tres cabezas giraron al escuchar esa voz, y casi desearon no haberlo hecho. Pero al contrario de la furia que esperaban por hablar de él a sus espaldas, se encontraron con lo más inesperado: La expresión de Vergil era sombría, casi triste.

-Sin embargo, me temo que no es un tema sencillo para mí.

Dante, Lady y Trish se miraron en silencio, y ya estaban de acuerdo en algo.

-Lo sabemos, y cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea- dijo Lady.

-Estamos juntos en esto, hermano- Dante le palmeó el hombro.

-Creo que primero debemos tener conocimiento de la situación. Por lo que veo, asumo que nunca has hablado de ella con nadie, verdad? –Trish había dado en el clavo- Si te facilita las cosas, puedes intentar con nosotros primero, algunos datos simples, al menos para que te ayude a relajarte al respecto. Entiendo que no es fácil pero si quieres hablar con Nero necesitas al menos quitarte ese peso de encima. Dante y Lady la miraban con aprobación, Trish siempre pensando en el lado práctico de todo- Y sobre eso… Quizás podríamos incluso averiguar qué pasó, y por qué Nero no creció con su madre…

Ninguno habló, todos imaginaron lo mismo. Era fácil asumir que ya no estaba en este mundo, considerando el mundo en que se movían.

-Bueno, basta de esta atmósfera tan deprimente, quieren? Salgamos de aquí por un rato y sentémonos a charlar! – Dante se dirigió de vuelta a su escritorio, pero Lady fue más rápida.

-Nada de huir Dante, hay platos que lavar!-Lo tomó de una oreja y lo arrastró de vuelta a la cocina.

-Rayos, casi lo consigo… Au, eso duele!

Trish aprovechó la ocasión y le habló en voz baja a Vergil.

-Si quieres, puedo ir a Fortuna y averiguar un poco por ti antes de que te reúnas con Nero, ciertamente no sería bueno si vas allá sin estar preparado. Al menos, eh, podrás saber dónde dejarle flores, si es el caso...

La miró de vuelta y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, cosa que a ella le sorprendió un poco. Por un momento le pareció ver a V.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, ciertamente es la opción más lógica, por mucho que deseara lo contrario.

Oh. Eso era interesante…

-De acuerdo, entonces, necesit-

-Al fin terminamos! Es una suerte que no se haya roto nada, ja ja ja!

-Eso fue porque yo hice casi todo! Eres muy malo para esto, Dante!

-Oh vamos, celebra que ya se terminó! Tenemos que ayudar a mi hermano y eso es más importante que unos platos sucios no? Muy bien, Vergil, al menos me dirás el nombre de tu dama esta vez, no?- Atacó con un abrazo de oso mientras lo arrastraba a la oficina.

-Ugh! Otra vez con eso? Suéltame de una vez!

Las chicas los miraron mientras iban de vuelta a la parte principal de la oficina, y Lady soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te parece tierno? Parecen niños, imagino que así eran de pequeños.

-Claro, tierno y encantador, hasta que se enojen lo suficiente para empezar a jugar a matarse otra vez- Trish suspiró, mejor asegurarse de que no tuvieran armas a mano para evitar un posible desastre.

-Aun así, vale la pena por ver a Dante así de feliz, no lo crees?

-Buen punto. Vamos, ayudemos a estos idiotas antes de que arruinen todo.

Al llegar al escritorio vieron a los hermanos aún en su pequeña pelea, ubicados en el sillón, pero con un pequeño detalle, ambos sonreían.

-Ok niños, basta de peleas, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Y como yo iré a tantear terreno, necesito información. Empecemos, quieren?

Ambos dejaron de tontear de inmediato, se miraron por un segundo, recibir órdenes de Trish fue recibir un flashback de sus infancias.

-Oh, irás a Fortuna? Te acompañaría pero tengo trabajo, y debo revisar que Dante no haya roto ninguna de mis Kalina Ann antes…

-Hey! Te devolví tus juguetes, y deberías agradecer que encontré la original por ti!

Vergil miraba en silencio, comprendiendo mejor por qué Dante las mantenía cerca, ciertamente era reconfortante ver que a pesar de todo se apoyaban mutuamente. Se levantó de su asiento, y apenas los tres le prestaron atención, por un breve segundo tuvo miedo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Buscó en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo, a la altura del corazón, y extrajo algo.

Una foto, desgastada por el tiempo, pero muy bien cuidada. Dante la tomó, y los tres la estudiaron con atención.

Era una chica joven, hermosa y de cabello castaño, usaba un vestido rojo, y cosa curiosa, llevaba en sus manos el libro de V, o mejor dicho, de Vergil. Tenía algunas herramientas a su alrededor y parecía estar revisando algo en el texto.

-Vaya vaya, debo decir que tienes buen gusto hermano, es una preciosidad.

-Por qué lleva el libro de V? Parece que estuviera… Reparándolo? –Lady dijo con curiosidad.

-Ella era… Bibliotecaria. Estaba a cargo de la gran biblioteca de Fortuna. También se dedicaba a restaurar los libros dañados o muy antiguos.

-Una gran responsabilidad para una chica tan joven. Y bien, cómo se llama esta señorita?

Vergil guardó silencio por un momento.

-Su nombre es…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, basta de recuerdos, volvemos a la historia principal, aunque sigue siendo un par de días antes del primer capítulo, espero no resulte muy confuso...

-Cap 4-

 

Una suave voz hizo que volviera al presente.

-Pudo haber desaparecido otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Si está aquí es por ti.

Las palabras de Kyrie resonaron en la mente de Vergil, quien se encontraba oculto escuchando esa conversación con Nero. Esa niña era demasiado perceptiva. Sólo llevaba dos días ahí y ya parecía conocerlo demasiado bien. Pero en el fondo estaba tranquilo al ver que una persona amable y atenta como ella estaba al lado de Nero.

El día que llegó a esa pequeña casa donde ambos vivían fue caótico, por decirlo de forma sutil, Dante lo llevó hasta allí y tampoco fue de gran ayuda, ver cómo se desenvolvía con tanta facilidad en ese terreno desconocido para él le daba cierta envidia, además de aumentar su nerviosismo.

-Hola, cómo están todos? Hey Nero, los niños ya están mejor?-preguntó con tono malicioso- se acercó al chico y atacó de nuevo:- Y bien, cuándo piensan en tener uno propio?

Nero estaba rojo como un tomate, pero eso no impidió lanzar sus habituales groserías.

-No fastidies Dante, viniste sólo a molestar? Voy a patearte el trase-

-Nero, qué son esos gritos? Por favor recuerda que los vecinos pueden escucharte…

Vergil, que estaba un poco alejado, se volteó al escuchar esa voz de mujer. Por un segundo quedó de piedra. Era idéntica a ella…

-Tierra a Vergil? Alooó, hay alguien ahí?

Volvió a la realidad de golpe. Los tres estaban frente a él. Casi le da un infarto, pero logró disimular.

-Disculpen.  Estoy algo cansado, es todo.

-En ese caso pasemos a la casa, les serviré algo de beber. Mi nombre es Kyrie, es un gusto conocerlo, señor Vergil- dijo con una sonrisa gentil, y extendió su mano.

Esta vez la miró con atención, y notó que había sido su imaginación, eran parecidas, sí, pero nada más. Esto lo tranquilizó. Sin pensarlo le besó levemente la mano, Kyrie se puso roja. Vergil ni siquiera notó la furia de Nero y las risas de Dante.

-El gusto es mío, Kyrie. Dante me habló mucho de ti.

-Ya, ya veo, ..E-entiendo, p-pasemos dentro, sí?

Casi corrió hasta la casa, y apenas entró Nero se le acercó amenazante.

-Qué rayos fue eso, viejo! Quieres que te dé una paliza de nuevo?

-De qué hablas? Sólo fue un saludo, no veo ningún problema Nero…

-Ajajajajajaja! Eso fue tan anticuado, Vergil, no hace falta que juegues a ser un caballero! Oh rayos, las chicas tienen que saber esto!- Se sujetó el estómago mientras reía.

-Un momento, en verdad hice algo inadecuado?

Nero notó que Vergil estaba realmente confundido, y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro.

-Maldición, empezamos realmente mal, como sea, por favor no hagas esa clase de cosas otra vez, esta ciudad es ridículamente mojigata y no quiero problemas, de acuerdo?

-Eso es verdad- dijo Dante mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-. No me digas que las viejas cotillas siguen molestando porque ustedes aún no se han casado, Nero?

-Ugh, ni siquiera las menciones, me tienen harto, y seguramente ya están en posición viendo todo esto- Miró alrededor-. Mejor entremos antes de darles más material.

Dicho esto avanzó hacia la puerta, los hermanos lo siguieron.

-Veo que esta ciudad ha cambiado menos de lo que esperaba.

-Oh?  Las cosas eran igual cuando tú estuviste aquí?

-Así es, Dante. Pero en esa época vivir juntos sin matrimonio de por medio era aún más indecoroso, no se habrían conformado con sólo hablar a espaldas de la gente.

-Es un avance, supongo. Por cierto, ese fue un mejor comienzo de lo que esperaba, te felicito…

-No necesito tu sarcasmo Dante, fue terrible y lo sabes.

Se adelantó y Dante quedó solo.

Definitivamente para él era un buen comienzo. Al menos tenía material de sobra para molestar, pero eso lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

Una vez entró, vio a Vergil pidiendo disculpas a Kyrie por lo anterior, y a Nero mirando con sospecha, le pareció gracioso, no imaginaba que el chico fuera del tipo celoso. Perfecto, más material para el bullying.

Sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y ellos dos no se dirigían la palabra, aunque tanto Dante como Kyrie notaron que se miraban de reojo y estaban a punto de decir algo, pero se detenían cuando el otro se daba cuenta. Dante comenzó a hartarse y decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

 -Hey Kyrie, qué era ese asunto con el libro del que Nero nos contó por teléfono?

-Oh, cierto! Juntó las manos con una sonrisa- Está guardado con llave, podríamos aprovechar de verlo ahora que Nico salió de paseo con los niños. Esperen un momento, lo traigo enseguida.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación. Vergil y Nero se rehusaban a mirarse siquiera. Por desgracia Dante no tuvo tiempo de regañarlos, Kyrie volvió justo a tiempo con el libro. Se lo entregó directamente a Vergil.

-Aquí está, por favor mire esto, en las tapas hay una especie de compartimiento oculto, jamás había visto algo similar… La carta estaba aquí.

Vergil revisó con cuidado y comprobó lo dicho. Extrajo la carta y comprobó que estaba dirigida a él, y no había remitente. No era necesario, reconoció la letra de inmediato. Se le apretó el corazón.

-Muchas gracias… Lamento pedir esto, pero… Sería posible que pueda leerla a solas, por favor?

Kyrie y Nero se miraron extrañados, pero Dante se adelantó a hablar. Tomó a la pareja por los hombros.

-Claro, hermano, tómate tu tiempo, ustedes dos vengan conmigo, sí?

Una vez en el patio de la casa, Nero no ocultó su impaciencia, aunque no alzó la voz.

-Qué demonios está pasando, Dante? Por qué tanto secretismo?

-Cálmate niño, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien, aunque tengo un par de ideas sobre esto.

-Parecía muy dolido cuando vio la carta, imagino que debe ser muy importante- dijo Kyrie.

-Sí, es verdad. Nero, creo que esa carta fue escrita por tu madre. Y también creo que Vergil se dio cuenta de eso apenas se la mencionaste la primera vez.

La pareja quedó sin palabras. Eso explicaba su actitud, pero sólo dejaba más dudas.

-Si ese es el caso, por qué no me lo dijo por teléfono? Por qué no quiso que la leyéramos juntos? – dijo con rabia, estaba cada vez más enfadado.

-Tranquilízate un poco y déjame terminar. Hace un par de días nos habló de ella en la oficina, aunque apenas fueron un par de palabras. No tengo idea de qué pasó entre ellos, pero el tema es difícil para él. Eso creo, al menos. Lo único que tengo claro es que jamás ha hablado de esto con nadie. Estoy seguro que quiere contarte todo, pero tendrás que tener algo de paciencia. Sacarle la historia a la fuerza no te resultará, tenlo en cuenta. 

Nero estaba confundido y molesto a partes iguales, pero Kyrie lo tomó de la mano y se calmó un poco.

-Vergil será un idiota, un cabeza dura, y un idiota de nuevo, pero lo conozco bien, y muuuuy en el fondo tiene su corazoncito, Nero. Será casi como una búsqueda del tesoro pero creo que valdrá la pena. Ha cambiado, y estoy seguro que las cosas saldrán bien.

Le palmeó el hombro con cariño.

-Ten fe, Nero, Dante sabe lo que dice.

-Espero que tengas razón, Dante, de verdad.

-Disculpen, creen que sea buen momento para entrar? Con todo lo que hemos hablado, seguro que el señor Vergil ya ha terminado, y me preocupa un poco.

-Tienes razón Kyrie, entremos, pero dejen que yo hable con él primero- Dante le acarició la cabeza, le había tomado cariño a esa niña tan dulce.

No se equivocaba al decirles eso, al llegar a la sala vieron a Vergil  de espaldas a ellos, mirando por la ventana, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera notó que estaban allí y Dante supo que algo andaba mal. Se acercó despacio y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Todo bien, hermano?

Sólo levantó la vista hacia Dante, y de inmediato trató de ocultar su rostro, pero no lo logró a tiempo, los tres notaron su expresión, y se preocuparon enormemente, estaba destrozado.

Peor aún, se dio cuenta de que Nero lo había visto, y rápidamente salió de la casa, sintiéndose humillado.

-Hey! Vergil, espera!

Demasiado tarde, cuando Dante llegó a la puerta ya no estaba.

-Maldita sea! Ni siquiera logramos saber qué decía la dichosa carta!

Kyrie estaba desolada, Nero estaba en shock.

-Escuchen, ustedes dos, iré a buscarlo y traeré su trasero de vuelta, no se preocupen- Salió de inmediato y los jóvenes quedaron solos. La mirada de Nero seguía en la puerta.

-Kyrie, aún crees que esto saldrá bien?

-Será complicado, pero sí, lo creo.

-Ah?

Sólo entonces Nero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en el lugar de Vergil antes, recogiendo algo del suelo. Se acercó a su novia y miró con curiosidad, era el sobre donde venía la carta, y había algo más. Nero apenas podía creer lo que vio.

Una foto.

Una pareja sentada frente a un árbol, sonriendo a la cámara, tomados de la mano.

Un joven Vergil, y una chica que no podía ser otra que su madre.

Miraron esa imagen por un largo rato.

-Esto es tan extraño, Kyrie, él luce tan… feliz.

-Extraño? Lo dices como si no mereciera la felicidad, como si lo estuvieras condenando.

 -No me refiero a eso!- Nero se avergonzó un poco- Sí, estoy enojado con él aún, pero es sólo que… Su personalidad, quiero decir, el Vergil de ahora, es totalmente distinto al chico de esta foto, parece otra persona.

-Entonces eso significa que hay una posibilidad, de que tú puedas lograr lo mismo que tu madre. Sólo imagina que te sonríe a ti, no piensas que sería fantástico?

Trató de hacer caso a Kyrie e imaginarlo, pero sólo venía a su mente esa pelea en la cima del árbol demoníaco, miro la foto de nuevo, y se asustó al no poder crear esa imagen en su mente.

-No puedo, mi mente no logra conectar a este chico con el sujeto que estaba aquí hace un minuto. Yo…

Un abrazo fuerte cortó su voz.

De verdad quería lograr ese milagro, pero se veía casi imposible de lograr.


	8. Chapter 8

-Cap 5-

Dante dio vueltas frenético por los techos de la ciudad, buscando a Vergil, la habitual presencia de demonios le dificultaba distinguir a su hermano del resto de basura que revoloteaba por ahí. Se lamentó mucho no haber podido hacer algo más, aquella mujer había calado hondo en el corazón de Vergil, pero aparte de la foto, no pudieron sacarle nada más que su nombre y trabajo, información completamente inútil en esos momentos. Y sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ambos, el peso de aquella historia era demasiado grande para él. Si ella le rompió el corazón a Vergil no la perdonaría jamás, estuviera tres metros bajo tierra o no…

Pero no valía la pena lamentarse, y se dedicó a seguir buscando, no estaba seguro de si había algún lugar en especial al que Vergil pudiera ir, pero seguramente algún sitio solitario sería su elección. Con eso en mente siguió su camino.

Eventualmente llegó hasta el puente oculto que llevaba a ese bosque tropical, y decidió probar suerte. Activó el mecanismo y avanzó. Despojos recientes de demonios por el suelo le indicaron que iba por buen rumbo, pero al salir al bosque se detuvo.

El paisaje era muy distinto a lo que recordaba de su visita hace 5 años, el lugar se había transformando poco a poco en algo más acorde a lo que correspondía a un bosque entre las heladas montañas, si bien aún quedaban plantas y flores del trópico aquí y allá. La influencia de Echidna estaba abandonando lentamente aquella zona.

Continuó su búsqueda, pero aparecían pequeños demonios de vez en cuando, aunque mucho menos que antes, y los despachaba rápidamente para no perder tiempo. Finalmente logró sentir a Vergil, y corrió en esa dirección. Finalmente lo encontró en un sector inusual, sentado frente a un árbol enorme, en un acantilado que miraba al mar. El lugar parecía un jardín abandonado, ya que había rastros de que alguien cultivó flores alguna vez, sin embargo ahora la vegetación crecía rebelde y natural.

Intentó acercarse en silencio pero una rama traidora crujió a sus pies. Vergil levantó la vista casi con desgana, y esta vez no hizo ademán de moverse. Dante supuso que persecución había llegado a su fin, y se sentó a su lado, no sin rodearle los hombros con su brazo, una forma sutil de confortarlo y además evitar una huida sorpresa.

Después de un pequeño silencio, fue Vergil quien habló:

-Debes pensar que soy un cobarde, verdad, Dante?

-Por quién me tomas? Jamás lo he creído, y además, no puedo apuntarte con el dedo sin saber qué rayos está pasando por tu cabeza. No soy adivino, Vergil, pero si quieres desahogarte sabes que cuentas conmigo. Además Nero está muy preocupado por todo esto.

Al escuchar ese nombre Vergil quiso golpear su frente contra una pared. Pero se conformó con cubrir sus ojos con su mano derecha.

-Pensar que me vio en ese estado tan patético, esto es tan humillante…

-No tiene nada de malo liberar tus emociones, hermano. Es un gran cambio comparado a ese trozo de hielo que eras antes, y al menos a mí me agradas más como eres ahora- Dante dijo eso sin tapujos, y eso sólo hizo avergonzarse más al hermano mayor.

-Siempre hablas sin pensar, eh? Cómo lo haces? Yo… siento que hay una tormenta dentro de mi cabeza y no sé cómo eliminarla…

-Pues, no es la gran cosa, sólo tienes que sentir en vez de analizar, y dejarte llevar de vez en cuando. Pero ése no es tu estilo, y esa tormenta tuya explotará en cualquier momento si no la dejas salir. Vamos, ten un poco de confianza en mí. Dime lo que de verdad está pasando.

Vergil meditó un momento es esas palabras, no era típico de Dante, pero sabía que su preocupación era real. Y eso le reconfortó un poco.

-Sabes que quise dejar atrás mis… debilidades, y mis pesadillas. Logré eliminar lo segundo, pero recuperar a V, mi lado humano, sólo me ha traído este caos que no sé cómo manejar. Cualquier tontería me afecta más de lo normal y me molesta enormemente. Todo es culpa de ese idiota.

Miró con desagrado cómo Dante soltaba una leve risa.

-Te acabas de llamar idiota a ti mismo, esto es oro puro! Ja ja ja!

-Quieres que te golpee?

-Claro que no, pero no puedes negar lo obvio- Respondió alzando las manos en señal de rendición.-Pero, hermanito, no esquives la pregunta, ok? Qué tiene esa carta que te dejó así? No hace falta pensar mucho, ella es la causante, y si esa chica te lastimó de alguna forma yo…

Esta vez Vergil fue quien se rió con suavidad, y eso descolocó a Dante.

-En realidad, es todo lo contrario…

-Qué?

Sacó la carta de un bolsillo y se la extendió. Dante la recibió con dudas.

-Estás seguro que puedo leerla? De verdad?

-Claro, pero hazlo en silencio, y si te ríes te mato.

-Hey! Cómo se te ocurre? Me haces quedar como un idiota!

-Es porque lo eres.

Refunfuñó un poco más pero le hizo caso. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad única, si en algo le daba la razón, es que el estado de ánimo de Vergil era impredecible y en cualquier momento podría cambiar de opinión y empezar una pelea.

Abrió la carta, y la sujetó con la mano derecha, la izquierda volvió al hombro de Vergil, y empezó a leer.

_Querido Vergil:_

_Cobardemente escribo esta carta mientras duermes, en lugar de hablarlo cara a cara, como quisiera y debería. Pero no puedes culparme, pasé de ser la mujer más feliz, a la más desdichada del mundo en apenas unos minutos. La sola idea de intentar verbalizar lo que siento ahora hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas._

_Escuchar de tu boca esa confesión hizo explotar mi corazón de alegría, pero de inmediato hablaste de irte, de dejarme atrás para evitar que los demonios me lastimaran. Pero esas criaturas jamás podrían herirme como tú lo has hecho. No me malentiendas, no comparto tu decisión, pero la comprendo. Comprendo que tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar, que tengas miedo de tus sentimientos, y aun así no puedo  culparte u odiarte. Con gusto iría al fin del mundo contigo si fuera necesario, pero me niego a ser una carga para ti. Por eso con dolor, me quedo como me lo has pedido. Sin embargo, hay algo que necesito que sepas, y que espero lo entiendas algún día._

_Me hablaste de tu búsqueda de poder, de lo mucho que odias tu “debilidad”, lo recuerdas?  Apenas empezábamos a conocernos, y ese día fue terrible para mí, no lograba entender tus motivos en lo absoluto. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, creo comprender. Tú juzgarás si mi intento de adivinación es correcto o no._

_Temes tu lado humano, no por ser físicamente débil, sino por el sentimiento, por todo lo que implica, temes amar y ser amado, y perder todo eso en un segundo. Dices que sin poder no puedes proteger nada, pero de qué te sirve proteger algo por lo que no sientes nada?_

_Te lo diré de forma más clara: Huir de tus miedos no te hará más poderoso. La única forma de vencer algo es enfrentándolo, e irónicamente fuiste tú quien me enseñó esta lección. Absurdo, eh? Aún me asusta el ruido de los truenos y relámpagos, pero sé que la próxima tormenta no me ocultaré bajo la mesa, y podré quizás incluso mirar por la ventana. Gracias a que tú estuviste ahí conmigo, en mi momento de terror._

_Y de la misma forma espero estar en tus pensamientos cuando sientas que el miedo te rodea, porque fuiste capaz de sincerarte conmigo, de bajar la guardia y mostrarme esa ternura de la que tanto reniegas, y que yo amo con toda mi alma._

_Sí, no has leído mal, a pesar de que te dije que amo todo de ti, es esa faceta tuya oculta y hermosa lo que me hizo rendirme y entregarte mi corazón, por eso te lo pido, no renuncies a tu humanidad, no huyas de ti mismo, aunque no lo quieras admitir, yo sé que tu lado “débil” es en realidad tu mayor fortaleza._

_Sé que algún día me darás la razón, y cuando eso pase te pido que pienses en mí, y recuerdes que seguiré aquí, esperando tu regreso. Porque aunque me pidas que siga adelante por mi cuenta, o que busque alguien mejor, es imposible, cambiaste por completo mi vida y ya nada será igual. Jamás podré olvidarte._

_Y ya me conoces, nunca me arrepiento de mis decisiones, el hecho de haberte conocido es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, y te doy las gracias. Una vez más. Porque si naciera de nuevo volvería a amarte sin pensarlo dos veces. Y eso es más de lo que nunca pude haber pedido._

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Minerva._

Dante terminó la lectura, y sintió que se le apretaba la garganta.

Sólo un monstruo sin corazón se reiría de algo así.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin puedo actualizar! Y también al fin sabemos qué dice la tan famosa carta... Pido disculpas si Vergil es algo OOC, pero la existencia de V me hace pensar en él teniendo problemas para manejar emociones... Y usando eso como excusa, a partir de ahora entramos en el terreno de los OC, y las invenciones para rellenar agujeros de trama, espero que en verdad no sea demasiado descabellado y les resulte agradable de leer :)
> 
> PD: Sí, la chica de la carta es mi interpretación de la famosa "dama de rojo" que se supone es la madre de Nero :) Claramente su personalidad e historia serán invento mío a falta de información oficial... (https://www.reddit.com/r/DevilMayCry/comments/b0tbji/the_woman_in_red_dress_revealed_from_dmc4se/)


	9. Chapter 9

-Cap 6-

Dante terminó la lectura, y sintió que se le apretaba la garganta. Toda esa búsqueda de poder había sido por ella…

-Oh Vergil…

Dante no tenía palabras, el contenido de esa carta era algo que no nunca hubiera podido imaginar, menos aun sabiendo que se trataba de Vergil. Dobló el papel con cuidado y se dispuso a devolverla.

Se volteó a verlo, por un segundo creyó que se había dormido, pero sólo había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro y Dante tuvo que mirar a otro lado, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esas leves e inesperadas muestras de afecto de su hermano mayor. Como cuando le devolvió el abrazo en el inframundo. Y también notó que estas cosas pasaban sólo cuando no había personas cerca. Entendía mejor ahora por qué estaba tan confundido. Siendo tan frío y calculador toda su vida, era como si de pronto se hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora, pero en vez de dispersarse las emociones, se quedaran ahí, inundándolo todo.

Como una tormenta.

-Lo entiendes ahora? Ella lo supo siempre, pero no quise siquiera pensar en ello, preferí huir y ya sabes cómo terminó todo… Y a pesar de que sé lo que debo hacer, yo aún…

-Aún tienes miedo de perder… A Nero.

-Ella murió esperándome,  Trish ya me lo confirmó…  Y Nero debe odiarme por todo lo que hice, yo… no quiero perderlo a él también…

Le dolía verlo así, pero Dante no estaba dispuesto a echar todo por la borda.

-Nero es un chico fuerte. Está enojado, claro que sí, pero no creo que te odie, sé que estará dispuesto a escucharte si se lo permites. Pero debes dar tú el primer paso. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero en algún momento debes enfrentarlo.

 -Si tú lo dices… Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Se levantó y miró al frente. Dante lo imitó y le dio una palmada suave en el hombro.

-Muy bien, ésa es la actitud. Y más vale que volvamos pronto, no crees?

-Ciertamente.

-Por cierto, este lugar es lindo y tranquilo, podrías traerlo acá para hablar de todo.

-Eso ya lo tenía decidido con anticipación.

-Oh, así que este lugar es especial? No me digas que-

-Suficiente, Dante, ya escuchaste más de la cuenta, como dije, Nero será el primero en saberlo todo.

Caminó sin mirar atrás, y Dante se relajó un poco al fin. Sin embargo, aún era pronto para dejar todo en manos de esos dos en su opinión, quizás tendría que intervenir un poco…

Ninguno se percató que algo empezó a moverse cerca del lugar donde habían estado sentados.

 

Por suerte o por desgracia, la conversación no pudo ser posible, al llegar notaron la van, y al lado vieron a Nico y tres niños pequeños revoloteando.

-Oh, cierto, he ahí tus “nietos”, hermano- dijo Dante aguantando la risa.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacer esas bromas delante de todos, recuerda que tengo a Yamato en mis manos…

-Qué es un yamato?

Los pequeños estaban en frente, el mayor saludaba a Dante mientras los otros dos miraban a Vergil con curiosidad. De nuevo no pudo evitar cierto nerviosismo, esto era terreno totalmente desconocido para él.

-Cómo están, chicos? Ha pasado un tiempo, se han portado bien con Nero y las chicas?

Los tres respondieron a coro.

-Sí, tío Dante!

-Y quién es usted, señor?- dijo el más pequeño.

-Cierto, no los he presentado, él es Vergil, mi hermano mayor. Vergil, estos son Julio, Kyle y Carlo- Lo señaló del mayor a menor.

-Mucho gusto!

-Son iguales! Qué divertido!

-Pero qué es un “yamato”? No entiendo…

Dante se reía con la escena, mientras Vergil estaba como una gárgola.

Nero también tuvo esa edad alguna vez…

-Hey, al fin vuelven! Nero está muy enojado, pero tranquilos, no explotará delante de los enanos-dijo Nico acercándose- Y no hace falta que me pongan al día, Kyrie ya me comentó todo, mejor entren de una vez.

-De acuerdo, ya vamos.

Entró con Julio, mientras Nico tomaba a Kyle de la mano. Sin embargo, Carlo se quedó ahí junto a Vergil.

-No me has dicho aún qué es eso de yamato.- Le dijo con una mueca.

No sabiendo bien qué hacer, simplemente le mostró la espada.

-Oh! Es una espada de verdad? Puedo tocarla? Nero nunca me deja jugar con la suya!

-Y yo tampoco lo haré- respondió de inmediato mientras alejaba el arma de su alcance-. Esto no es para niños. Sé un buen chico y entra también.

Empezó a caminar sin darle mayor atención al niño, eso había sido incómodo, y lo peor estaba por venir.

Al entrar vio lo que temía: personas charlando, niños jugando, un ambiente cálido y acogedor, algo que no veía desde que sus padres estaban vivos.

Y finalmente encontró a Nero, hablando con Dante tranquilamente, con la familiaridad de un padre y su hijo. Y sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Vergil sintió que sobraba en ese lugar, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, la forma en que Nero miraba a Dante era muy distinta a la que le dirigía a él, recordó de nuevo la pelea en el Qliphoth, y sintió que toda su determinación se derrumbaba.

Estaba a punto en salir en silencio, cuando algo le tiró del abrigo.

-Tío Vergil, no vas a entrar? Tenemos helado, quieres un poco?

-Qué?

Miró a su alrededor y vio a los niños. Ya no podía escapar. Hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma.

-Helado… Sí, me gustaría, gracias.

Carlo le tomó la mano y lo llevó a un sillón, Vergil lo dejó hacer, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el chiquillo planeaba algo, y alejó la espada de nuevo. El chico hizo un puchero al verse descubierto.

-Oye, mejor ni lo pienses, que el tío Vergil se enojará contigo-dijo Dante de buen humor.

-Pero es que nunca he visto un espada de verdad, la de Nero es genial pero es muy grande, y no quiere prestarnos sus brazos de robot tampoco!

-Eso es porque no son juguetes, niños- dijo Nero.

-No les digas así a mis preciadas obras de arte, Carlo!

-Es cierto, podrían lastimarse- contestó Kyrie mientras se acercaba. –Disculpe, señor Vergil, pero puedo pedirle que me entregue su espada? La guardaré bajo llave para que no haya ningún accidente.

Lo pensó por un momento. En circunstancias normales jamás lo hubiera permitido, pero esta vez era distinto, no sólo los niños no lo dejarían en paz al respecto, y sobre todo, estaba Nero observando. Kyrie extendió las manos con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Por favor cuídala bien.

Vio a Kyrie llevarla fuera del salón, y soltó un leve suspiro. Definitivamente esa niña tenía algo especial, pensó para sí mismo, viendo cómo se había dejado convencer tan rápido por ella.

-Vaya, demoraste menos de lo que pensaba en soltar la Yamato, me sorprendes, hermano.

-Era eso o esquivar niños, Dante.

Ambos tomaron asiento juntos y de inmediato se vieron rodeados de los pequeños. Evidentemente los hermanos eran el centro de atención ahora. Nero y Nico miraban con curiosidad mientras Kyrie volvía al salón.

-Nero nos dijo que son gemelos, verdad? Por eso tienen la misma cara?

-Así es, Kyle. Y si usáramos la misma ropa y peinado la gente no se daría cuenta de quién es quién, verdad Dante?

-Así es. Pasó muchas veces cuando éramos niños. De hecho, quieres ver un truco?- Acto seguido Dante se peinó hacia atrás, imitando a Vergil. Ahora se veían casi idénticos y los tres miraban sorprendidos.

De pronto Julio alzó la mano y Dante sonrió al verlo.

-Qué es esto? No estamos en la escuela, chico, si quieres decir algo hazlo.

-Pues, escuché a Nico hablar con Kyrie, es verdad que tío Vergil es el papá de Nero?

Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar. Nero se puso nervioso e iba a hablar, pero…

-Escuchaste bien, es verdad.

Ahora todos miraban a Vergil.

-Entonces, por qué no estabas con él? Nero siempre fue huérfano, igual que nosotros. Me lo dijo una vez, y que es por eso que nos cuida. No entiendo- dijo el niño.

-Nero y Kyrie son buenos y nos quieren mucho- dijo Kyle-,  pero también echo de menos a mamá y papá, ojalá pudieran volver, como tú.

Todos quedaron sin palabras, Vergil sobre todo, veía la inocencia con la que hablaban, y no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza del pequeño.

-Yo… No sabía que Nero es mi hijo. Me enteré hace muy poco.

Nero escuchaba atentamente. Notó cómo Vergil había evitado dirigirle la palabra o mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso es cierto- comentó Dante-. Además, Vergil estaba muy lejos de aquí cuando Nero nació.

-Lejos? Estabas en otra ciudad?

-Mucho más lejos. Estaba… atrapado- Vergil recordó esa época oscura, y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, sin embargo, notó que le costaba muy poco explicar las cosas a los pequeños-. No pude salir de ese lugar en mucho tiempo, y por eso Nero tuvo que crecer solo.

Dante había estado intranquilo y con razón, pero notó que Vergil estaba relajado, y eso le alivió un poco. Era extraño que pudiera hablar tan calmadamente de ese delicado tema. Miró a Nero y vio que estaba atónito, todo esto era información nueva para él.

-Lo siento, tío Vergil, pregunté cosas malas? Estás enojado?

-No, no lo estoy- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-. No te preocupes.

La conversación terminó cuando sonó el teléfono. Nico fue a contestar y los niños volvieron a dar vueltas por la casa buscando sus juguetes. Kyrie se dedicó a poner la mesa y Vergil se ofreció a ayudarla. Mientras tanto Nero había desaparecido.

Dante se dio cuenta y decidió buscarlo. Lo encontró solo en el patio.

-Qué quiso decir con todo eso, Dante?

-Lo que oíste, es una historia muy larga, pero ése es un buen resumen.

-Debe ser la peor excusa que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Nero…

-Todo el mundo a comer! Señor Dante, tiene una llamada de su oficina!

-Rayos, habrá pasado algo?

Los dos entraron, Dante se puso al teléfono, contestó, y casi de inmediato se alejó del aparato.

-DANTE, CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO, ERES DE LO PEOR!

Todos miraron con sorpresa mientras lo regañaban del otro lado de la línea.

-Patty, qué haces en mi oficina? Y por qué me estás llamando aquí? Y podrías dejar de gritar por un segundo?

Esta vez no pudieron oír el resto, pero no era necesario, la cara de Dante lo decía todo. Vergil miraba confuso la situación. Nico se acercó y lo puso en contexto.

-Seguro no la conoces, eh? Dante salvó a Patty cundo era una mocosa, según ella me dijo, y lo estuvo invitando a su fiesta de cumpleaños número 18 justo antes de todo este asunto del árbol. Parece que no se tomó muy bien la negativa, je.

-Interesante… - dijo con maldad. Podría usar eso a su favor más adelante, pensó Vergil.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos, no podré quedarme a comer, si no me voy ahora mismo esa chiquilla malcriada destruirá todo el lugar- Dante se cubría la oreja donde le habían gritado.

-Con destruir te refieres a limpiar?- Nero se burló.

-Peor aún, lo llenará de peluches y cosas cursis… Ugh- dijo con un escalofrío.

Kyrie debía ser adivina, porque se acercó a él con una bolsa.

-Entonces lleve esto por favor, y podrá comer cuando llegue.

-Eres un sol, muchas gracias-aceptó con una sonrisa -. Vergil, lo siento, pórtate bien mientras no estoy, ok?

Se fue de inmediato y Vergil no alcanzó a protestar.  

Ahora estaba solo en territorio enemigo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude evitarlo, Vergil en modo abuelo era algo necesario xD Dante sufrirá la ira de Patty o logrará salir con vida?


	10. Chapter 10

-Cap 7-

El resto de ese día fue bastante malo. Nero vio cómo Dante se iba prácticamente volando de vuelta a su guarida y de inmediato cambió el ambiente, pues Vergil entró en un ostracismo casi total. Era evidente que se sentía a la deriva sin su único puente hacia el mundo de Nero, y aunque no lo culpaba, puesto que estaba en la misma situación, sí le molestó que ni siquiera hiciera el intento de mirar en dirección suya.

De hecho, notaba que hablaba, aunque poco, de forma relativamente normal con todos, incluso con Nico, quien no dejaba de pedirle a Yamato para estudiarla.  Evidentemente no hubo forma de convencerlo.

Pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaban, Vergil de inmediato miraba a otro lugar.

Sin embargo, a veces sentía que lo taladraban con la mirada por la espalda, y al dar la vuelta él estaba ahí… con la vista en cualquier otra cosa.

La situación se estaba haciendo intolerable y todo el mundo se daba cuenta, pero eventualmente, llegó la noche y tuvieron que acomodar todo para la extraña visita.

En eso estaban cuando sonó el teléfono y Nico contestó.

-Aló? Hey, Dante, en qué terminó la visita de Patty?

Nero y Vergil pusieron el oído en alerta máxima. No lo escuchaban a él pero ambos intentaban imaginar la conversación.

-Debí imaginarlo, ja ja ja! Eso te pasa por hacer promesas que no piensas cumplir... Claro que lo sabía, Patty me comentó de esa “cita” que le prometiste hace años… Espera, que lo dijiste de broma? Pues mis condolencias para ti por que la pobre chica estaba realmente emocionada con eso, sabes?...

Así que de eso se trataba, pensó Vergil, y frunció el ceño ante la irresponsabilidad de su hermano. Ilusionar a una niña pequeña sólo por una broma?

-Ok, ok, dejaré el bullying a los expertos, dame un segundo. Vergil! Dante quiere hablar contigo!

Se acercó y tomó el teléfono de manos de Nico. Iba a regañarlo pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

-Hey, estás ahí?

-Sí, Dante. Qué ocurre?

-Las cosas allá van de mal en peor, cierto?

-Ugh…

-Ah, eso me lo dice todo. Rayos, en verdad quisiera estar ahí y darte una mano, pero acá todo se complicó un poco y no podré volver aún. Mira, haré lo posible pero, no me esperes al menos por dos días, lo siento, pero por ahora tendrás que vértelas por tu cuenta y-

-Dante.

-Sí?

Por un momento se arrepintió de haberlo interrumpido, pero con disimulo miró a su alrededor, se aseguró de que Nero no estaba cerca, y con un suspiro acercó más el teléfono y habló lo más bajo que pudo.

-Qué es Nero para ti?

Hubo un segundo de silencio del otro lado.

-Oye, apenas te oí, pued-

-No te hagas el sordo y contesta- Bajó la voz de nuevo-. Por favor.

-Ya veo… Te preocupa que seamos muy cercanos, mientras que tú estás luchando por intentar sacar una palabra de esa cabeza tuya, eh?

-Espera, cómo-?

-Te conozco, idiota, creíste que yo era el favorito de nuestra madre porque pensaste que ella no fue por ti ese día, verdad? Pero en realidad ella te buscó por toda la casa antes de que la atraparan. Ahora piensas que Nero me prefiere a mí. Y estás tratando de que no se dé cuenta de que esa idea te duele. De verdad que tienes mucha imaginación, eh?

Vergil estaba en shock. A veces olvidaba que a pesar de todo eran gemelos y tenían esa conexión especial.

-Nero es un chico impulsivo, torpe, y mal hablado. Y tan mal genio como tú. Pero también es amable y preocupado por los que aprecia. Y mi único y querido sobrino. El cual no tendría si no fuera por ti. Contento?

 Vergil sintió cómo su corazón se calmaba de a poco.

-Sí, gracias…

-Muy bien, entonces por favor antes de hacer nada, trata de calmar un poco esos nervios, distráete con cualquier cosa, pero no hagas nada sin estar seguro y tranquilo, entiendes? Y pásame a Kyrie, ok?

-De acuerdo, adiós, Dante.

-Nos vemos, idiota…

Kyrie tomó el teléfono y luego de unos minutos colgó, Nero entró justo en ese momento y notó que no había logrado hablar con Dante. Kyrie le explicó brevemente la situación, ya que Dante les pidió que Vergil se quedara ahí hasta que él volviera. Si bien la idea no le hizo gracia no se opuso, puesto que ya había decidido hacer algo por su cuenta.

Al día siguiente Nero salió temprano a trabajar, ocasión que Vergil aprovechó para relajarse un poco, tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo era demasiada presión para él, y también quería averiguar más de su hijo sin temor. Kyrie notó el cambio y dejó que la ayudara con diversas tareas de la casa con una sonrisa.

Cerca del mediodía, ambos habían terminado y se sentaron en el sillón, Vergil servía algo de té mientras ella se dedicaba a coser. Los niños estaban fuera jugando con Nico y estaban solos.

-Señor Vergil, puedo hacerle una pregunta? Pero prométame que no se enfadará, por favor.

-Eso depende de la pregunta, no? Adelante, niña.

-Usted ha evitado a Nero desde ayer, puedo saber por qué? Yo creí que había venido para acercarse y sin embargo, está pasando todo lo contrario… Estoy muy preocupada por ustedes, y si puedo ayudar en algo, puede pedirme lo que necesite.

Él dejó la taza y una vez más su mente se llenó de pensamientos oscuros mientras recordaba esa alegre escena entre su hermano y su hijo.

De pronto notó algo cálido, y vio que Kyrie le había tomado la mano. El rostro de la chica estaba triste pero a pesar de todo había una sonrisa de aliento para él.

Y de pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, las palabras que tenía ocultas salieron de su boca.

-Tengo miedo, Kyrie.

-De qué?

-De que Nero no me necesite. Ya tiene a Dante, confía en él, lo respeta, mientras tanto yo…

-Está seguro de eso? Si ése fuera el caso, por qué se molestaría en contactar con usted en primer lugar? Pudo haber abierto esa carta y leerla sin más, pero decidió guardarla para no invadir su privacidad.

Vergil escuchaba atentamente sin querer ilusionarse.

-Nero creció solo, y muchos niños se burlaban, como nadie sabía quiénes eran sus padres, decían que su madre era... prostituta. Una burla cruel para cualquiera, pero él no se dejó amedrentar. Y cuando mis padres lo aceptaron en nuestra familia, fue el niño más feliz del mundo. Siempre fue respetuoso con ellos… Y a pesar de eso, tengo claro que siempre anheló saber de su verdadera familia. Cuando me habló de que por fin la había encontrado, su alegría era más brillante que el sol. Nero lo necesita, a usted más que a nadie.

-Gracias, Kyrie, en verdad él es afortunado de tenerte- Vergil dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Oh, ya que hablamos de recuerdos de infancia, tengo algo que seguro le interesará mucho-Kyrie de pronto se levantó y comenzó a rebuscar en un mueble. Volvió con un álbum de fotos, y lo puso en frente de Vergil.

Comenzó a hojear las páginas mientras Kyrie le comentaba de cada una. Una de las primeras mostraba a Nero en el orfanato, estaba alejado de los otros niños y su rostro denotaba que era un niño solitario y de mal genio. Dolorosamente idéntico a Vergil a esa misma edad.

Luego, una foto familiar, Nero, Kyrie, Credo, y sus padres. La expresión del niño era totalmente distinta, lucía una gran sonrisa, aunque notó que estaba un poco separado del resto, como si supiera que ése no era del todo su lugar.

Y siguió mirando fascinado, los cambios de aquel chico y cómo cada vez se parecía más a su padre. El día que entró a la Orden, el día que recibió su espada, y también cuando terminó de modificarla. Recibiendo lecciones de lucha con Credo. Paseando con Kyrie. Grabó a fuego cada una de esas imágenes en su mente, porque sabía que no tendría el valor de pedir una.

De pronto, como si le leyera la mente, Kyrie le dijo:

-Quisiera tener una de estas fotos como recuerdo?

-Qué? No, no podría, son recuerdos suyos, y yo…

-No lo merece?

Abrió la boca para protestar y de inmediato la cerró.

-Así es…

-Pues, deje que le cuente un secreto: Tengo copias de la mayoría de estas fotos, así que si le doy una, o dos, o tres, nadie lo notará. No sea tímido y elija la que le guste, o mejor, que sean tres.

-Tres? Estás segura?- Estaba cada vez más asombrado de la generosidad de esa niña.

Ella simplemente le tendió el álbum de vuelta, y esperó.

El hombre a duras penas podía contener su emoción, y le fue especialmente difícil escoger, las quería todas…

Finalmente, con su premio a salvo en aquel bolsillo donde estaba esa otra foto, le dio las gracias a Kyrie.

-Ya llegué!

Nero entraba a la casa y Vergil muy a su pesar sintió de nuevo la necesidad de huir. No fue necesario, ya que Kyrie guardó el álbum y se levantó a recibirlo. Un detalle que no había pasado por alto era que ella estaba usando el mismo vestido blanco de las fotos más recientes, antes del ataque a Fortuna. También notó que su trabajo de costura eran remiendos de ropa usada para ellos, pero en cambio cosía prendas completas para los niños.

No sabía si debía preguntar al respecto, pero cuando fue a buscarlos al patio unos momentos después, no pudo evitar ocultarse y escuchar su conversación. Nero no había salido a trabajar, en cambio fue a pedir consejo a Dante sobre él. Se le aceleró el corazón y mentalmente se dijo que debía tener en cuenta los posibles poderes adivinatorios de Kyrie.

En cuanto Nero mencionó a su madre, Vergil supo que Dante se había ido de lengua una vez más, pero al mismo tiempo, supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- …Ten en cuenta que podría perfectamente haber desaparecido otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Si está aquí es por ti.

Una vez más la joven daba en el clavo. Esta vez no podía dejar que el miedo lo venciera.

Estaba decidido. Hablaría con Nero al día siguiente.


	11. Chapter 11

-Cap 8-

Kyrie era una chica dulce y amable, y todo el mundo la tenía en alta estima, pero a pesar de eso, muchas personas no podían comprender cómo terminó siendo pareja del “chico problema” de la ciudad. Les daba lo mismo que Nero prácticamente hubiera salvado a la isla de la destrucción hace poco más de cinco años, y que se hubiera desenmascarado el secreto de la Orden de la Espada, la personalidad de Nero no era bien vista por la mayoría de la población, y a espaldas de la pareja no dejaban de lamentar cómo una chica tan buena hubiera terminado con ese delincuente, como lo llamaban. Aunque esto último eran más los lamentos de los hombres que miraban de lejos a la bella joven, sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad.

Peor aún, eran hermanos adoptivos, técnicamente hablando, pero vivían juntos sin estar casados, un escándalo suficiente para darle material de sobra a las malas lenguas por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera la noble labor que cumplían al cuidar a los niños huérfanos parecía servir de algo en ese sentido.

Ciertamente a los jóvenes no podían interesarle menos las habladurías de la gente, pero por desgracia mientras vivieran en Fortuna las cosas no serían fáciles, y por eso mismo Nero había decidido adquirir la van para poder trabajar fuera de la ciudad y conseguir algo más de dinero para sus necesidades, y sobre todo las de los niños, además de evitar toparse con la gente de siempre. Por suerte, Kyrie aún gozaba de las simpatías de la ciudad y cada cierto tiempo recibía ayuda de diverso tipo, comida, ropas, y demás. Sin embargo, de común acuerdo con Nero, todo eso iba a los niños, así que los jóvenes prácticamente siempre estaban luchando para sobrevivir. Pero estaban juntos y eso para ellos era más que suficiente.

Para Kyrie era muy importante esto último. Y por eso se alegró muchísimo cuando recibió esa llamada de Nero y supo que su amado al fin había encontrado a su familia. Pero nada le hubiera podido preparar para lo que estaba viendo en esos días. Al conocer a Dante comenzó a sospechar, el parecido era innegable, aunque nunca hubieran mencionado el tema. Pero Vergil era muy distinto. Tanto Nero como Kyrie hicieron lo posible por averiguar de los hermanos durante el tiempo que estuvieron atrapados en el infierno, esperando que volvieran un día y hacer realidad el deseo de Nero de una reunión familiar. Esa misión no había resultado muy bien, irónicamente las únicas personas que conocieron a Vergil apenas sabían de él, y no les quedó más opción que esperar pacientemente a que se dignaran a volver.

Y ahí estaban padre e hijo, esperando que el otro actuara primero y molestos porque eso no sucedía.  Desde que Dante se fuera tan deprisa Kyrie notó que la poca comunicación entre ambos había desaparecido. Y ella era una chica paciente, pero también tenía sus límites.

Así que sin más, se llevó a Nico a un rincón, y le pidió ayuda para armar un pequeño plan.

-Nico, esto ya es demasiado, incluso para mí. Dime, tienes alguna idea? Tú conociste a V también, quizás…

-Bueno, esto no es lo mío, y lo sabes, V era muy diferente a este tipo, pero creo que es necesario dar un golpe sorpresa, me entiendes? Tomando en cuenta a Dante creo que ya sabemos de quién sacó Nero esa cabeza dura y el mal genio. Y tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo tratar con él. Imagina que Vergil es otro Nero, o algo así- dijo Nico entre risas.

Kyrie se sorprendió un poco, pero luego soltó una suave risa.

-Eres una genio, lo sabías?

-Acaso lo dudabas? Me ofendes! Esos dos tontos no harán nada a menos que algo extremo los obligue. Y eso ya es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. Si quieres puedo quedarme con los niños para que no tengas distracciones.

-Eres muy amable- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Pero sabes? Hay algo más que puedes hacer por mí.

-Oh, y de qué se trata?

-Pues…

No pudieron seguir hablando, ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Pensando que se trataba de Dante, Kyrie fue corriendo a recibirlo, pero su entusiasmo murió cuando vio quién era.

-Buenos dí- Oh, eres tú, Maximilian… Otra vez…

-Por favor, querida Kyrie, esa es manera de saludarme a _mí_?- dijo el visitante con arrogancia en su voz.

El chico en la puerta era alto y delgado, con una apariencia delicada y femenina, pero también altanera, su largo cabello rubio caía sobre su hombro derecho. Vestía ropas elegantes y caras, lo que indicaba su alto estatus en la ciudad. Llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano izquierda. Era bastante popular entre las muchachas, además de uno de los pocos pretendientes de Kyrie que aún no se daba por vencido, y cada cierto tiempo volvía a la carga.

-Sabes bien que mi respuesta es no, no tengo interés en salir contigo, no importa cuántas veces me lo pidas- dijo la chica con desgana, ya era casi una rutina a estas alturas.

-Oh, eso es porque claramente no estás pensando con claridad, querida,  tu “novio” de pacotilla no es más que un perdedor y un delincuente, y toda la ciudad lo sabe. No sé qué habrá hecho ese bueno para nada para convencerte, pero tienes que darte cuenta, él no es para ti… Entiendo que eres demasiado buena y tratas de llevarlo por el buen camino, pero hay cosas que no tienen arreglo, en cambio yo, ya sabes lo importante que soy en esta ciudad, y puedo ofrecerte todo lo que desees y más…

-Así que dices que Kyrie es estúpida y no sabe elegir por su cuenta?

La voz de Nero resonó detrás de la joven, y su mal humor era evidente. Maximilian lo miró con desprecio.

-Hablando del diablo… O un pobre diablo, mejor dicho. Cuánto tiempo más tendrás a Kyrie en esta lamentable situación? La pobre está atrapada en este minúsculo lugar, y vistiendo la misma ropa desde hace cuánto, 4, 5 años? Debería darte vergüenza, Nero, un caballero como yo no tendría a su dama viviendo en la miseria.

-Cómo te atreves?!

Nero no alcanzó a romperle la cara como tanto deseaba, puesto que alguien detuvo su puño.

-Y un caballero de verdad no ignoraría de forma tan descarada las palabras de una dama. Pero tú pareces haber decidido por tu cuenta que la opinión de Kyrie no tiene valor.

Todos quedaron mudos mientras Vergil soltaba a Nero. Sólo él notó que llevaba su espada en la mano.

-Nero, no creo que debas malgastar tu energía en este… joven- dijo con sarcasmo-. Asustarás a los vecinos.

Maximilian estaba anonadado, pero notó el parecido entra ambos e hizo su jugada sin pensar.

-Oh, qué ven mis ojos? No me digas que este anciano es tu padre, Nero? – dijo con una risa malvada- Parece que los rumores sobre tu madre eran ciertos después de todo…

En menos de un segundo el chico tenía a Yamato en su cuello. Kyrie dio un paso atrás asustada.

-Lo primero es correcto, basura, soy el padre de Nero- dijo con ira, pero con profundo orgullo, y Nero sintió cómo su corazón latía más fuerte al escucharlo-. Sin embargo, lo segundo es una ofensa que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar. Tus últimas palabras?

-Hey, espera!- dijo Nero, sujetando su brazo- Sí, este tipo es un imbécil, pero no vale la pena matarlo! Guarda eso por favor!

Vergil miró al chico con profundo desprecio por un momento. Luego de pensarlo, miró a Nero y sonrió levemente.

-Tienes razón… Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que este mocoso se irá de aquí sin recibir un castigo…

Con un rápido movimiento envainó a Yamato y dio un paso atrás.

El chico se tocó el cuello aterrado, una vez que confirmó que su cabeza seguía en su lugar volvió a su desagradable actitud.

-Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes, viejo? Tienes idea de quién soy? Si me lastimas te arrepentirás!

-Oh, nada en especial, pero tu ramo de flores era un poco insulso, así que me tomé la libertad de mejorarlo por ti, y descuida, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas…-Su sarcasmo era casi tan afilado como la misma Yamato.

-Qué?- Maximilian sin entender, miró el ramo, y vio que en vez de flores había algo dorado. Con un grito lo dejó caer y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Su larga melena estaba dispersa por todas partes excepto donde debía.

-Ahhh, maldito, mira lo que hiciste! Mi cabello, mi hermoso cabello… Pagarás… Pagarás por esto! Se lo diré a mi padre! Él te destruirá, junto con todo lo que más aprecias! Ya lo verás!

Salió corriendo como un desquiciado, y los tres se quedaron mirando por un momento antes de que la pareja estallara de risa. Kyrie se tapaba con las manos para no hacer ruido, pero Nero estaba agachado, sujetándose el estómago y riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! Qué rayos fue eso? Estuviste genial!- Nero lloraba de risa.

-Me da un poco de pena por él, pero fue demasiado gracioso, señor Vergil! Ja ja ja ja ja!!

Vergil seguía enfadado, pero ver a los chicos así lo relajó bastante. Se dio el lujo de sonreír un poco, orgulloso de su hazaña.

-No fue nada, aunque en verdad merecía un castigo más severo, preferiría que no volviera a molestarlos… Quién era, por cierto? Esos aires de grandeza son preocupantes en alguien con tan poco cerebro.

Nero otra vez no pudo aguantar la risa. Desde cuándo ese viejo mal genio podía ser tan genial?

Kyrie se limpió las lágrimas y le explicó, viendo que Nero no estaba en condiciones.

-Es el hijo de un importante ex-caballero de la Orden, llamado Joshua, y tiene bastante poder en la ciudad…

Ese nombre le trajo recuerdos a Vergil.

-Oh, eso lo explica, ahora entiendo por qué su presencia me resultaba tan irritantemente familiar…

Esta vez no hubo risas, ambos se acercaron con curiosidad y con la misma pregunta.

-Usted lo conoce?

-Podría decirse que sí… Curiosamente, Nero, ese hombre actuaba de la misma manera con tu madre en esos años… -dejó salir esto último casi para sí mismo.

-Espera, qué? Mi madre?

Vergil estaba tan pensativo que apenas se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, y de golpe volvió a la realidad. Sintió inequívocamente que estaban siendo observados.

-Oh, pues sí… Pero creo que este no es un buen lugar para hablar de eso- dijo, y Nero se puso en alerta, demasiado tarde, ya se había cerrado una puerta, alguna vieja chismosa ya tenía municiones suficientes para esparcir el rumor por toda la isla.

-Maldición… en ese caso será mejor que entremos –

Pero no pudo dar un paso, Kyrie estaba en la puerta y tenía las armas de Nero en sus manos. Se las entregó al confuso joven e impidió que ninguno entrara.

-Kyrie? Qué ocurre?

 -Pues aprovechando que ambos están de buen humor deberían salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, el señor Vergil apenas ha dejado la casa desde que llegó- dijo con una sonrisa-, y de paso ustedes pueden conversar y ponerse al día, después de todo tienen mucho de qué hablar, cierto? Pero nada de peleas entre ustedes, o me enojaré con los dos.

-Un momento, es un poco repentino…- Vergil estaba en un aprieto, pero no pudo terminar.

-Nada de peros, ustedes dos tienen una conversación pendiente, ya me contarán los detalles más tarde, así que tómense su tiempo, de acuerdo?- Cerró la puerta sin más, dejando a los dos hombres afuera.

Y ahora qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro OC a la lista, pero no se preocupen, no es nada demasiado importante... A menos que quieran verlo sufrir más, sólo pidan y se les dará 7w7
> 
> He querido agregar varias cosas que aparecen en las novelas para dar más contexto a la historia y a los personajes en general, tómenlo como easter eggs (?)


	12. Chapter 12

-Cap 9-

Nero y Vergil quedaron en un incómodo silencio, mirando la puerta cerrada. La jugada de Kyrie los había tomado por sorpresa y estaban inseguros de qué hacer ahora.

El joven, sin embargo, no quería seguir atascado en el mismo punto, no luego de la increíble escena de hace unos momentos, supo que esta vez era su turno, y se armó de valor antes de que la atmósfera volviera a su estado inicial.

-Muy bien, busquemos algún lugar más tranquilo para charlar, te parece?

Vergil se sorprendió al verlo tomar la iniciativa, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

-De acuerdo.

Caminaron en silencio por la ciudad, ya que había personas por todas partes y seguro que más de alguien estaba con ojos y oídos más alerta de lo que deberían. Algo comprensible, Nero era por suerte o por desgracia la estrella de la ciudad, y verlo acompañado de un hombre de innegable parecido llamaba mucho la atención. Vergil miraba con interés los alrededores y se movía con la soltura de quien ya conoce el lugar.

En cierto punto Vergil se detuvo, estaban frente a una casa en proceso de reconstrucción. Nero lo observó con curiosidad.

-Si te lo preguntas, esta casa recibió daños durante el último ataque, cuando conocí a Dante. Vivía una pareja de ancianos aquí… Qué ocurre? Hay algo de especial en este lugar?

-Ya veo… - dijo y siguió caminando.

-Espera, no piensas contestar?-Nero se estaba irritando. Pero notó que se acercaban caballeros de la Orden y entendió de inmediato.

-Hey, si no hacemos algo seguiremos dando vueltas por toda la isla, tienes algún plan?

-De hecho sí, y será mejor que actuemos ahora, tu “amigo” viene hacia acá, y al parecer trae a su padre de escudo…

Apenas terminó esas palabras, vieron a los aludidos, Maximilian con una capucha de seda en la cabeza, y Joshua, muy parecido a su hijo, pero claramente la edad le había pasado la cuenta, ya que una gran calva brillaba como espejo mientras que su barba llegaba casi a la cintura, que era lo más ancho de su cuerpo. Como un perfecto y redondo escudo.

Vergil sin avisar tomó a Nero del brazo y en silencio lo arrastró a un callejón antes de que los vieran. Cuando al fin se fueron, Nero escuchó una leve risa y se sorprendió al ver a Vergil riéndose por lo bajo con maldad.

-Hey, te importaría contarme el chiste?

-Se supone que él es un año más joven que yo…

Y ahora Nero tuvo que taparse la boca para no explotar de nuevo.

-Es en serio? No lo puedo creer, ese tipo está destruido! Ni siquiera Dante se ve tan viejo y acabado!

Intentaron guardar silencio, pero las risas terminaron por llamar la atención de sus perseguidores, que furiosos se acercaron a su dirección, así que tuvieron que correr. Cuando finalmente los perdieron cualquier atisbo de incomodidad había desaparecido y sonreían.

-Muy bien, eso fue divertido, y al menos logramos evitar que fueran a casa a molestar a Kyrie, pero seguimos en la misma situación, dijiste que tenías un plan…

-Para eso debemos usar un camino que prefiero que nadie más descubra , así que si te parece, sigamos jugando a las escondidas por ahora, y ya hablaremos tranquilamente al llegar- dijo Vergil, y con cuidado de no ser visto se metió a un callejón. Nero apenas podía creer el cambio de su actitud, pero se estaba entusiasmando mucho con la situación, y lo siguió con una sonrisa cada vez más grande en su rostro.

El camino entre oscuros callejones en verdad era difícil de seguir y más aún de memorizar, y el joven se preguntaba cómo recordaba todo eso después de tantos años. Finalmente llegaron frente a un sector despoblado cerca del castillo de Fortuna, pero Vergil no se detuvo ahí, y evitando los guardias que estaban cerca del puente llegaron a un punto bastante oculto cerca del acantilado, que estaba cubierto de musgo y vegetación. Con una mano movió las plantas y reveló la entrada de una cueva ante la mirada asombrada de Nero.

-Cómo rayos…?

-No cantes victoria, que aún no hemos llegado. Sígueme antes de que la marea suba y no podamos avanzar.

Entraron a la cueva, que resultó ser una red casi laberíntica bajo tierra, y una vez más Nero lo seguía ciegamente, pero esta vez no pudo aguantar su curiosidad.

-Ok, ya no hace falta el silencio, cierto? Cómo rayos conoces este lugar, y cómo recuerdas todo esto?

-Tu madre descubrió esta red de cuevas mucho antes de que nos conociéramos… Ella me enseñó el camino. Bien, ya estamos aquí. –dijo en cuanto vieron luz al final del túnel.

-No lo puedo creer…

Estaban en el bosque de Mitis, en el mismo sector donde Dante lo había encontrado el primer día, pero esta vez lucía muy distinto, estaba lleno de flores blancas. Nero vio el árbol, el mar bajo el acantilado, preguntándose cómo no vio esto las veces que fue a exterminar demonios en el bosque. Vergil miró a su alrededor con interés y nostalgia.

-Curioso… Estas flores no estaban aquí hace dos días…

-Así que aquí fue donde huiste por culpa de la carta?

La expresión de Vergil decayó y Nero se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-Ah, lo siento, no quise decir…

-No, tienes razón-respondió de inmediato-. Huí como un cobarde. Otra vez…- Sacó la carta de su bolsillo, junto con la foto, una vez más sintió la lucha interna de sus emociones, pero finalmente con un suspiro, se las entregó a Nero.

-Esta historia es un poco larga, pero puedo pedirte que me escuches hasta el final?

Nero contempló esos valiosos documentos, y luego de un breve silencio miró a Vergil a los ojos.

-Por supuesto. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué puedo decir? Quería agregar un momento padre e hijo, que no fuera una pelea a muerte o algo así :p


	13. Chapter 13

-Cap 10-

-Hey Nero, recuerdas esa historia que tanto odiaste? Puede que no sea una excusa barata después de todo…

Nero despertó de su trance y notó que aún estaba abrazado a Dante. Se alejó inmediatamente, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Ah sí? Pues espero que al menos sea una historia decente…

Dante lo miró con una sonrisa, era divertido verlo tratando de disimular que nada había pasado, sin embargo, ya había pasado el momento del agradable lazo familiar. La cosa se iba poner fea apenas se decidiera a abrir la boca.

-Nero, sobre lo que le pasó a tu viejo después de irse de Fortuna, sólo puedo darte mi punto de vista, y lo que pude deducir al respecto. Lo único que puedo decirte con seguridad, es que son recuerdos dolorosos para él. Así que, es tu decisión: quieres oír lo poco que yo sé, o prefieres esperar a que él te cuente todo?

El joven quedó pensativo, y al final negó con la cabeza.

-Si elijo esperar me saldrán canas de verdad- dijo con sarcasmo-. Adelante, dispara toda la munición, Dante. Ya le sacaré el resto de la novela cuando logre algún avance, y prefiero tener algo de ventaja cuando llegue el momento.

-Heh, muy bien entonces. Ven aquí, será mejor sentarnos, es una larga historia- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello con cariño.

-Hey! –Nero replicó, más por costumbre, decir que estaba molesto por esas muestras de afecto sería una mentira flagrante. Aunque en el fondo deseaba que Vergil hiciera algo similar, pero claro, no iba a decirlo en voz alta…

-Ya sabes que tu viejo y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, pero supongo que no sabes los motivos… No es que los haya, ha sido así desde que éramos niños. Siempre peleábamos por cualquier cosa. Lo único realmente claro, es que Vergil siempre estuvo orgulloso de su herencia demoníaca, y su sueño era ser como nuestro padre… Yo no estaba tan interesado en eso, la verdad. Esa es la base de nuestras diferencias. Cuando teníamos, mmm, siete u ocho años, no lo recuerdo bien, fuimos atacados por demonios. Mi madre me escondió en un armario y fue a buscar a Vergil, pero no alcanzó a salir de la casa… En fin, no volví a verlo sino hasta muchos años después.

-Qué edad tenías?

-Mmm… 18? No soy bueno para estas cosas… Da igual, como iba diciendo, yo apenas había conseguido esta oficina y de hecho ni siquiera le había puesto nombre aún, cuando supe que Vergil estaba planeando abrir un portal al inframundo a través de una torre. Tuve que vencerlo, estaba obsesionado con obtener poder absoluto y no podía entender sus motivos. Sólo me dijo que sin poder no puedes proteger nada, ni a ti mismo. Ahora que puedo mirar atrás, creo que al decir eso, se refería a tu madre.

Nero escuchaba en silencio, pero esa última frase llamó su atención.

-Quieres decir que en ese entonces él ya…

-Había pasado por tu ciudad? Sí, es muy probable.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Porque cuando luchamos por última vez… Le pedí que volviéramos juntos. Pero se negó. Saltó por su propia voluntad y se quedó en el inframundo. Si no fue antes de eso, no hubo ninguna otra oportunidad, ya que de nuevo, no volví a saber de él durante largo tiempo.

-Entiendo… Entonces, su siguiente encuentro fue arriba de ese estúpido árbol, verdad?

-No, no, antes del árbol, debe haber sido unos cuatro o cinco años después de la torre, Trish me contrató para eliminar a Mundus, cierto, supongo que en tu vieja iglesia te hablaron de ese idiota, no?

-Ugh, sí, la graaan historia de la heroica traición de Sparda contra su jefe, nunca me llamó la atención esa leyenda, pero la repitieron tantas veces que era imposible no terminar aprendiéndola de memoria, aunque supongo que saber ahora que soy nieto del tipo popular cambia un poco las cosas- comentó el joven con su habitual humor negro.

Dante lanzó una carcajada y una vez más le revolvió el pelo. Era genial tener a ese chico como su sobrino.

-Ok, ok, deja eso quieres? Y dime qué tiene que ver ese sujeto con el padre del año…

-Oh, claro…- Súbitamente su buen humor desapareció-. El bastardo quería venganza, pero no se conformó con eliminar a nuestros padres, sino que también fue tras nosotros, y quiso aprovechar nuestra enemistad para que nos matáramos mutuamente, además, según me dijo Trish, hizo experimentos de varios tipos, y creó demonios poderosos para que hicieran el trabajo en caso de que ese primer plan no resultara, esos eran los Angelos.

Vergil intentó derrotarlo cuando se lanzó al inframundo, pero fue vencido, y… También cayó víctima de su maldito juego. Lo convirtió en una marioneta, un demonio llamado Nelo Angelo- Dante dijo esto último con dolor en su rostro, y miró al suelo tratando de ocultarlo.

-Espera…

-Sí, así es. Cuando les dijo a los niños que estuvo “atrapado”, a eso se refería. Y yo, no supe que se trataba de mi hermano sino hasta el final… Fue… Horrible.

El joven estaba aterrado con esa revelación. Así que a eso se refería Nico cuando comentó que “Dante mató a Vergil una vez”.

-Entonces, lo diste por muerto- dijo con dificultad-, y de alguna forma trataste de seguir adelante…

-Gracias por decirlo de forma tan sutil, pero la verdad es que sólo seguía vivo por inercia, niño. Fueron años… Demasiado largos y vacíos para mí. Supongo que no es fácil de entender, después de todo Trish y Lady venían a molestar casi a diario, también estaba Patty, y Morrison siempre estuvo ahí. Pero todo eso daba igual, porque nunca dejé de sentirme solo y desgraciado.

Nero no supo qué responder. Perder a toda tu familia, y uno de ellos por tu propia mano no es algo normal bajo ningún concepto. En ese momento notó la suerte que tuvo de no pasar por lo mismo. Se conformó con apoyar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su tío, y de inmediato notó que el ánimo del hombre mejoraba un poco.

-Y supongo que ahora entro yo en la historia, verdad?

-Así es, niño, debo decir que me sorprendió mucho la primera vez que te vi, ustedes dos son demasiado parecidos, y me di el lujo de alegrarme un poco, pero aún no estaba seguro, no hasta que vi la reacción de Yamato y entonces ya no tuve ninguna duda, quiero decir, cómo es posible que un idiota como Vergil haya logrado conseguir novia en primer lugar?- De nuevo se rió a todo pulmón-. No importa cuánto lo piense, no logro imaginar a ese tipo siendo lindo con una chica. Y lo peor que no ha querido decirme nada al respecto! Oye, si logras sacarle esa historia acuérdate de mí, quieres?

-Um, claro, pero seguro se enfadará… Oh bueno, pero eso realmente importa?

Ahora los dos estaban muertos de risa, la idea de hacerle bullying a Vergil siempre era algo digno de compartir.

-Ésa es la actitud!

-Pero hey, un momento: si estabas tan seguro por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Aún sigo enojado contigo por eso, Dante.

-Oh, cierto… Lo siento, chico, pero no me pareció apropiado, sabes? Yo ya estaba más que satisfecho de que quedara alguien en la familia, y no necesitaba nada más. Después de todo, seguía siendo sólo una corazonada, no tenías forma de darme alguna prueba, y además, de qué te hubiera servido un padre muerto?

-…Pero al menos hubiera tenido un tío, pedazo de idiota.

Dante hizo el amago de hablar, pero cerró la boca, mientras se tapaba el rostro con la mano.

-Ugh… Odio cuando tienes razón. Lo siento, de veras.

-Te perdono por esta vez, pero más vale que no vuelva a pasar- dijo con un falso tono amenazante-, por cierto, hay algún otro secreto que tengas que decir? Habla ahora o calla para siempre.

-Mmm, no, creo que eso es todo… Oh, pero hay algo que es mejor que veas ahora- se levantó hacia el escritorio, y volvió con ese marco de foto que Nero ya conocía, pero nunca se atrevió a mirar de cerca-. Saluda a tu abuela, Nero.

El joven examinó la imagen y quedó un poco aturdido.

-Un momento, ésta es Trish…

-No, niño, es mi madre, y su nombre es Eva. Trish fue creada por Mundus para ser igual a ella, y convencerme de aceptar ese trabajo que claramente era una trampa, una de muy mal gusto, si me lo preguntas, pero afortunadamente logró liberarse del control de ese maldito, y trabajamos juntos de vez en cuando. Ahora somos buenos amigos. Pero no menciones nada de esto delante de ella, eso sí, es un tema del que acordamos no hablar, de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. Pero no es, um, complicado? Es decir, son idénticas…

-Por fuera, sí, pero nada más. Me costó acostumbrarme pero ya no es un problema. Como sea, no tengo fotos de tu abuelo, aunque creo que había un cuadro en la vieja casa, recuérdame llevarte un día, si es que sigue en pie. Quizás me decida a traer esa enorme pintura a la oficina…

-Cuenta con eso. Crees que al viejo le interese ir con nosotros?

-Claro que sí, aunque se hará el desinteresado al principio, irá sin chistar. Pero primero…

-Ya lo sé. Tranquilo. Por cierto cuándo irás a Fortuna? Patty te dejó vivo después de todo- dijo con malicia.

-Sí, no me lo menciones. Fue un infierno… Y creí que dejarlos a ustedes solos ayudaría en algo, pero veo que no fue así…

Sonó el teléfono.

-Rayos, quién será ahora?- Dante se levantó a contestar de mala gana.

-Devil May Cry?...Oh, eres tú, a qué debo este honor?

Nero observaba la escena con atención, extrañamente, hablaba con el mismo tono desenfadado de siempre, pero su lenguaje corporal indicaba que otra cosa. Parecía… tímido? Sin que lo notara se acercó con cuidado para ver mejor, ya que Dante le había dado la espalda.

-Hey, ya dije que lo de tu traje fue un accidente, y te pedí disculpas por eso, qué más quieres?... Si quieres un vestido nuevo te advierto que no tengo dinero… Ah? Otra cosa, eh, a qué te refieres exactamente?... Espera, QUEEÉ?? NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!!!

El chico vio de reojo algo increíble, su tío estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Ok, eso era más que interesante. Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-U-un momento, c-cómo sabes de eso? Lo dejé hace años… Oh no, dime que es una broma… Ugh, maldición, está bien, está bien! Tú ganas, pero sólo si guardas silencio, porque si le cuentas a alguien juro que… Ok, te llamaré de vuelta después, y que sepas que te odio. Adiós.

Colgó la llamada y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Vaya vaya, Dante, en qué lío te metiste esta vez?

Dante casi saltó en su sitio.

-Argh! Maldición! Olvidé que estabas aquí!

-No lo puedo creer, entonces es más serio de lo que creí, eh?

-Mira, sea lo que sea que estés imaginando, es mentira, de acuerdo?!

Nero se la estaba pasando en grande, por primera vez veía al arrogante cazador de demonios tan avergonzado.

-Seguro? Podría imaginar cosas terribles… Y prometiste no ocultarme cosas hace menos de cinco minutos.

-No intentes jugar conmigo, esto no tiene nada que ver, así que no sabrás nada al respecto!

-Entonces- dijo Nero con malicia-, juguemos a las adivinanzas. De alguna forma que prefiero no saber, rompiste el traje de una chica, y ahora te lo está cobrando con tu alma… O algo peor.

El joven ciertamente esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que el silencio le diera la razón. Dante evitó su mirada, como si pagar con su alma fuera la mejor opción a ese problema.

-…Espera, acaso estoy en lo correcto?

-…No le digas a las chicas, o me van a matar. Por favor. Y no intentes averiguar quién es esta “señorita”, es aún más peligrosa que esas tres locas juntas.

-Oook… Tienes mi palabra… Um, sabes, ya se está haciendo algo tarde, creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo el joven incómodo, ya no tenía tantas ganas de averiguar sobre el tema para burlarse y decidió respetar su petición. Claramente lo del vestido roto era sólo una excusa. Pero muy a su pesar la curiosidad lo estaba matando, qué clase de mujer era capaz de poner a Dante en ese estado?

-Está bien… Perdón por esto, pero apenas lo solucione iré a Fortuna, te lo prometo.

Nero se dirigió a la puerta pero en un parpadeo notó que no podía avanzar. Esta vez Dante lo estaba abrazando.

-Un último consejo, Nero, tu viejo no recibió un abrazo en más de veinte años… Así que cuando sientas ese impulso, olvida todo y hazlo. Él lo apreciará más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

El joven consideró esa idea, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le devolvió el abrazo sin pizca de vergüenza esta vez.

-Eso suena bien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperaban un capítulo nuevo pero era yo, Dio!!
> 
> Quién dijo que el primer capítulo estaba completo? *inserte risa malvada aquí*
> 
> Pues eso, Nero necesitaba información y no se iba a ir sin conseguirla... Lamento este lapsus en forma de flashback pero me pareció necesario, tanto para dale algo de tribuna al pobre y abandonado Dante, rellenar los huecos argumentales de los juegos, y dar más contexto a lo que sigue :3 Otra vez me basé en toda la información oficial que pude encontrar (casi nada, pero algo es algo...)  
> Además que me encantan estos momentos de tío y sobrino <3 
> 
> Y... Le daré una galleta a quien adivine qué carajos pasa en la parte final de este capítulo xDD


	14. Chapter 14

-Cap 11-

 

-…Puedo pedir que me escuches hasta el final?

Nero en ese momento trajo a su mente la charla con Dante del día anterior, sobre aquella época que Vergil seguramente no quería volver a recordar, y se preguntó si podía hacer algo al respecto para facilitar las cosas.

-Por supuesto. Tenemos tiempo de sobra. Pero estás seguro de querer contarme todo?

Vergil lo miró con extrañeza.

-A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, imagino que, hay cosas que no sean agradables de recordar… Dante me comentó algo sobre eso…

El hombre se sorprendió levemente ante esa sutileza de parte del joven.

-Qué amable de tu parte-dijo, sin ironía en su voz-. A decir verdad, imaginé que intentarías buscar algo de información por tu cuenta, dada mi lamentable actitud hasta ahora… Te pido disculpas por eso, esta situación no ha sido fácil para mí.

Ahora el joven era el asombrado, creyó que Vergil se enfadaría por husmear en sus cosas.

-Entonces, qué tanto sabes sobre mí hasta ahora? Es muy posible que Dante haya inventado algo sobre la marcha sólo para molestarme…

-Heh, suena como si no confiaras para nada en él… Tan mal se llevan, cierto?

-Tuvimos diferencias de opinión casi desde el nacimiento, por decirlo así. Sobre todo en lo que respecta a la herencia demoníaca de Sparda.

-Oh sí, Dante me hablo sobre eso. Querías ser como Sparda, pero Dante no. O algo así.

-Dante no quería aceptar su lado demoníaco, algo que yo nunca entendí, teniendo el poder y negarse a usarlo. Pero supongo que no te lo dijo de esa forma. Qué más te dijo?

Nero pensó con cuidado su siguiente pregunta, y habló despacio, midiendo las palabras.

-Me habló del primer ataque que sufrieron, de cuando ustedes… tuvieron que separarse. Me habló de Eva. No tienes que entrar en detalles si no quieres.

La expresión de Vergil decayó.

-Ese día, estaba jugando fuera de la casa, y fui rodeado. Nadie fue a ayudarme. Logré escapar, pero no llegué a tiempo, y sólo vi destrucción… Pero algo más llamó mi atención, Dante había desaparecido, pero madre estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo. Supuse que ella había preferido salvarlo a él antes que a mí. Y eso …me lastimó profundamente.

-Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Piensas que tenía favoritismo? No parece lógico-. para Nero eso no tenía mucho sentido, recordando la respuesta de Dante.

Vergil pensó en eso por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad Nero tenía razón.

-No… No lo recuerdo ahora. Quizás sólo fue mi imaginación, pero frente a esa escena, no es complicado atar cabos y llegar a eso. Estúpido, porque Dante me confirmó que ella sí trató de salvarme en sus últimos momentos. Pero era un niño, y pensar que mi madre me había abandonado fue demasiado para mí.

-Qué pasó después? Según Dante, ustedes se separaron, y sólo se volvieron a ver mucho tiempo después, en la cima de una torre demoníaca…

-…Temen ni Gru.

-Ah?

-Era el nombre de esa torre. Sparda la usó para sellar tanto su poder como el mundo de los demonios cuando se decidió a ponerse del lado de la humanidad.

-Eso mismo. Oh, eso me recuerda, Dante me comentó que según sus cálculos probablemente ya habías pasado por esta ciudad antes todo el asunto de la torre. Es cierto?

Vergil levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Vaya, no esperaba que él lograra deducir algo así-. Dijo con sarcasmo-. Es verdad, un año antes, estuve aquí, quería averiguar los rumores que afirmaban que mi padre vivió en esa ciudad, y por qué lo adoraban como a un dios. Y puedo confirmarte esto: Fue entonces cuando conocí a tu madre.

El joven sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Era el tema que más le importaba en ese momento. Miró la carta y la foto en sus manos, examinando esta última con atención.

-Supongo que esta chica es mamá… Es idea mía o se parece un poco a Kyrie?

-Así es. Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho al verla...

Eso explicaba su actitud cuando llegó, supuso Nero.

-Sin embargo, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia dulce, su personalidad era muy distinta.

Vergil tomó asiento frente al árbol, y Nero lo siguió.

-Qué clase de mujer era mamá? Um, cómo se llama, y todo eso…

-Quizás quieras leer esa carta ahora y saciar algunas dudas, por la fecha, creo que la escribió el día anterior a mi partida…

Esta vez el chico miró la carta doblada. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, pero…

-No, prefiero dejarla para el final. Siento que entenderé mejor lo que sea que te haya escrito para entonces. Y por qué te afectó tanto.

Vergil una vez más estaba asombrado de la sensibilidad del chico. Sin pensarlo le sonrió.

-Gracias…

Nero tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse tranquilo. Por un segundo creyó ver al chico de esa foto guardada en su bolsillo, esa que no quería devolver aún hasta comprobar que en efecto se trataban de la misma persona.

Desvió la mirada sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-C-como sea, empecemos de una vez, sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya era hora de que Vergil dejara de correr y pidiera disculpas por algo (?)  
> No es la gran cosa pero al menos es un avance, verdad...?


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 12

  
Vergil se preparó mentalmente, finalmente había llegado el momento de volver al pasado, y revelar su más grande secreto por primera vez en más de veinte años. Cerró los ojos y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño.

-Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar a Nero, y notó que había estado en silencio por un buen rato. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, tratando de alejar los últimos resquicios de temor. Ya habían logrado llegar a ese punto crítico. Hizo lo que pudo por mantener la calma.

-Sí, es sólo que… Nunca pensé que estaría en esta situación, honestamente pensé que este secreto se iría conmigo a la tumba, por decirlo así… Pero no te preocupes- dijo de inmediato, notando que el joven estaba a punto de hablar-. No significa que me esté arrepintiendo. Tienes el derecho de saberlo, después de todo.  
Nero se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió.

-Entiendo, tómate tu tiempo, pero no me asustes así de nuevo, quieres?

-Por supuesto. Ahora, empecemos…

Vergil tomó la foto en sus manos, y la observó un momento. Su mente volvió al día que llegó a la ciudad por primera vez.

 

-Veinte años antes-

 

Un hombre ataviado con una larga capa caminaba por la avenida principal de la ciudad de Fortuna. Si bien era habitual que la población usara capuchas, sobre todo en días de misa, ésta sólo cubría la cabeza y el rostro, en señal de humildad y respeto hacia su Dios.

El legendario caballero oscuro Sparda.

Por eso mismo, una joven de llamativo vestido rojo no pudo evitar girarse a mirar a ese extraño que cubría casi todo su cuerpo con esa capa raída. Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver parte de su rostro, y por alguna razón algo se removió en su pecho. El desconocido siguió su camino y se separó de la muchedumbre que volvía a sus hogares luego de terminada la ceremonia. Sin embargo, no fue el único.

Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, el hombre se detuvo, y miró atentamente la iglesia, y la enorme estatua de Sparda, aún en construcción.

-La Orden de la Espada, eh? Adoran a un demonio como su Dios…?

Casi de inmediato, una horda de criaturas demoníacas apareció frente a él y atacó. El hombre esquivó al que venía por detrás, la capa salió volando y la chica oculta en una esquina pudo ver claramente al forastero que había llamado su atención.

Un hombre joven y apuesto, de rostro frío y ojos claros, cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, ataviado con una larga chaqueta azul, y una espada en su mano.

Con pasmosa facilidad y rapidez eliminó a todos los estorbos en su camino, y se tomó el tiempo de arreglar su cabello antes de avanzar, mientras la capa caía suavemente la recogió sin detenerse, y se cubrió de nuevo.

La muchacha estaba atónita. Nunca había visto semejante habilidad en los miembros de la Orden, y su curiosidad no hacía más que aumentar. Estaba decidiendo si avanzar hacia él o no, cuando de pronto sintió algo en su cuello. Una espada, y una voz fría a su lado.

-Hmph, sólo una niña… Qué molestia…

La joven no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, pero de pronto vio que el desconocido se alejaba mientras envainaba la espada. Sin pensarlo lo siguió.  
-Disculpa! No era mi intención, pero no pude evitar observar, los caballeros de la Orden por lo general no son tan rápidos ni eficientes como tú. Y ni siquiera en grupo logran algo así! Fue increíble!

El extraño se detuvo y giró un poco hacia ella.

-Qué quieres exactamente?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, y trató de pensar rápidamente.

-Oh, pues, verás, sólo sentí curiosidad, pero ahora, creo que debo darte las gracias por el espectáculo, nunca había visto un guerrero con tanta destreza al luchar. Sin embargo, visitante, también quería advertirte de que tengas cuidado…

-Fallo en ver el problema. Tal como pudiste ver, puedo cuidarme perfectamente solo.

-Eso está fuera de duda- comentó ella-. Pero estas cosas no son lo único que ronda por aquí, este lugar es un criadero de demonios de todo tipo… Y además, la Orden no ve con buenos ojos que personas ajenas a la ciudad vayan armadas, por lo que asumo que no entraste por la vía normal. Me equivoco?

El hombre se dio la vuelta por completo y quedó de cara a la chica, con una leve sonrisa que la dejó fascinada por un segundo. Parecía divertido con la situación.

-Interesante… Así que hay algo dentro de esa cabeza, eh? Y si así fuera, niña, qué es lo peor que me podría pasar?

Ella notó que a su manera había acertado.

-Pues, entrar ilegalmente es una ofensa grave aquí. Podrías ser arrestado, y la Orden te quitaría tu preciada espada. Si llegas a oponer resistencia pueden incluso expulsarte permanentemente. Eso, claro, si algún demonio más poderoso no se les adelanta, claro está.

Sorprendentemente el hombre se puso a reír.

-Oye, no estoy bromeando! Puede ser peligroso para ti si te descubren!

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no es necesaria, así que por esta vez, te dejaré ir.

El forastero dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar ignorando a la chica.

-Espera por favor!

El ruido de pasos metálicos la hizo detenerse y mirar atrás. Un grupo de caballeros de la Orden venía en su dirección, y ella se inquietó de que su hallazgo quedara expuesto, pero al buscar al joven había desparecido de su vista.

-…Qué?

-Señorita, al parecer una horda de demonios pasó por aquí! Se encuentra bien?

La muchacha hizo lo posible por mantener la calma y no delatarse, así que volteó a verlos fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-S-sí, estoy bien, caballeros. Me oculté en esa esquina y pasaron sin verme. Creo que se fueron en esa dirección- dijo apuntando a lo más lejos de la iglesia, tratando de alejarlos del misterioso hombre de azul.

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación, pero le pedimos que se vaya a casa de inmediato, podrían volver por aquí- dijo uno de ellos.

-Por supuesto.

Los soldados avanzaron en la dirección indicada, pero uno de ellos se quedó atrás. Se quitó el casco con un exagerado movimiento, revelando un largo cabello rubio, y unas facciones delicadas.

-Minerva querida, pareces algo agitada, seguro que estás bien? Permíteme escoltarte de vuelta a casa, de acuerdo?

La actitud de la chica cambió de inmediato, e incluso con la capucha puesta su molestia era evidente.

-No hace falta Joshua, no soy una niña, conozco el camino y puedo llegar por mi cuenta. Además, aún tengo trabajo por hacer en la biblioteca. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo en vez de seguir escapándote de tus deberes, no pienso confiar mi seguridad en un perezoso como tú.

El soldado se rió con soberbia.

-Querida, así agradeces mi preocupación? Pero descuida, no estoy molesto, y no hace falta que finjas frialdad conmigo, sé perfectamente que al final terminarás por elegirme a mí- dijo con actitud altanera.

-Sigue soñando, Joshua- respondió Minerva con sutil enfado, y de inmediato se alejó con paso rápido.

-Oh, por favor! Espera!- Dijo con una sonrisa. No hubo caso. Ella lo ignoró por completo mientras caminaba lejos de él.

Apenas ella estuvo fuera de la vista la expresión de Joshua cambió radicalmente.

-Maldita mocosa - dijo con rabia-. Tu estúpido orgullo no durará mucho, serás mi esposa aunque tú no lo quieras.

Se fue en la dirección que habían tomado sus compañeros mientras se colocaba el casco otra vez.

Ninguno se percató de que una figura encapuchada había escuchado toda la conversación desde un punto en el techo.

-Una bibliotecaria, eh? Tal vez no sea una total molestia después de todo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora en actualizar, he tenido mucho que hacer... Espero que les guste la historia y que se preparen para la avalancha, ya que tengo muchos capítulos listos :p


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 13

Vergil desde el techo observó con curiosidad a esa chica que impertinentemente lo había espiado, pensando si debería eliminarla o no, pero la conversación con el soldado rubio llamó su atención.

Una bibliotecaria. Interesante, se dijo, ella podría proporcionarle información sobre lo que buscaba, pero no le agradaba la idea de involucrar a personas extrañas, menos aún una simple jovencita humana, por otra parte, algo en su actitud se le antojaba sospechosa, qué clase de persona se acerca alegremente a alguien con habilidad suficiente para matarla en menos de un segundo?

Siendo todo un lobo solitario, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres, la mayoría del tiempo escuchaba a grupos de chicas a su alrededor, mirándolo sin reparos, cuchicheando y riéndose de forma tonta sin ninguna razón. Algunas incluso se le insinuaban directamente y eso le resultaba muy vulgar. Le parecían molestas y en general, consideraba que eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Esta chica de rojo, en cambio, parecía inteligente y curiosa, además de elocuente y educada en su forma de hablar. Si bien había un dejo de admiración en sus palabras, era muy distinta de las descaradas que intentaron arrojarse encima suyo en más de alguna ocasión. No logró ver su rostro, y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si era bonita o no, pero no podía negar que su sonrisa tenía algo intrigante. De todas formas se decidió a seguirla, si iba a considerar la opción de utilizarla para sus fines, sería un problema si no podía distinguirla del resto de las mujeres de la ciudad.

De esa forma llegaron a la biblioteca, un edificio enorme y con arquitectura clásica acorde al resto de la ciudad. Vergil notó que la joven era bastante popular, prácticamente todos quienes se cruzaban con ella la saludaban de forma cordial, y los hombres se volteaban a mirarla. Ella devolvía el saludo de forma cortés, si bien con los últimos era más distante. Esto le preocupó a Vergil, si era tan codiciada por los hombres, tratar de acercarse sería un fastidio.

De pronto una chica encapuchada y de vestido color perla salió de la biblioteca y saludó con cariño al objetivo de Vergil.

-Mina, al fin regresaste, estaba muy aburrida sin ti! Aunque es mejor que soportar ese discurso tan aburrido- dijo esto último en voz baja. Su amiga sólo se rió.

-No exageres, Dahlia, sólo fueron un par de horas. Entremos y sigamos con el trabajo, de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto!

Las dos desaparecieron por la puerta, y Vergil se detuvo a pensar en su situación actual. Podría entrar directamente como un turista más y pedir información, pero estaba el riesgo de que ella lo delatara, o también podría seguir espiando un poco, ver la forma de entrar de noche y revisar los libros que hicieran falta sin preocuparse.

Decidió que esto último era lo mejor, y sigilosamente entró sin que nadie lo notara.

El interior era impresionante, dos pisos llenos de libros de todo tipo, y mejor aún, con varios rincones ideales para ocultarse si hacía falta, algo que hizo de inmediato, y nuevamente fijó su atención en las mujeres. Ellas se acercaron al enorme mesón principal y notaron un enorme ramo de flores encima.

-Qué es esto? -dijo Minerva.

-Oh, justamente te lo iba a mencionar. Joshua pasó por aquí, y me comentó que estuviste muy cerca de unos demonios, trajo este ramo para ti. Qué envidia, realmente eres la estrella de la ciudad, todos los chicos están locos por ti- comentó Dahlia en broma.

-Ugh, ese idiota no aprende, verdad?- comentó con desgana- Sabes, puedes quedarte con esto si quieres, no me interesa nada de ese hipócrita.

-A qué te refieres? Siempre ha sido amable y educado, al menos eso es lo que todos dicen…

-Eso es porque no lo conoces, el tipo es un altanero y engreído. No me va a engañar con su supuesta caballerosidad, y todos los demás son iguales. Sigo sin entender por qué no me dejan en paz… Ugh, estas flores huelen horrible, será mejor que tire esto a la basura.

Dicho y hecho, el precioso ramo fue aplastado sin piedad y arrojado fuera. Cuando volvió ambas se quitaron las capuchas y tomaron asiento. Entonces Vergil pudo al fin ver el rostro de su presa.

Minerva tenía cabello castaño claro, largo hasta los hombros con un pequeño flequillo, ojos del mismo color, un rostro armonioso y de piel clara. Dahlia en cambio era algo más morena, de ojos verde oscuro y cabello negro ondulado, tenía un aire más maduro que su amiga.

Vergil la estudió con atención, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. _Ésta_ era la chica más popular de la ciudad? No era fea, pero había nada especialmente asombroso en su aspecto físico, era demasiado… Normal.

 

* * *

 

-Um, oye, no quiero interrumpir pero…

-Quieres preguntarme algo, Nero?

El joven no pudo evitarlo, y habló sin pensar.

-Lo siento, pero, es que…

-Adelante, habla- dijo Vergil mirándolo con curiosidad, parecía contener la risa.

-Es sólo que por un momento pensé que iba a ser una de esas tonterías cursis, como amor a primera vista o algo así- comentó el joven con sarcasmo.

Esta vez Vergil se rió con ganas y Nero lo imitó.

-Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero no fue nada de eso.

-Entonces no te pareció linda, al menos?

-No tengo problemas en admitir que su apariencia era agradable a la vista. Sin embargo, decir que me atrajo desde ese momento sería una falacia. Pero supongo que no quieres un resumen, sino la historia completa, así que sigamos donde lo dejamos antes.

-Adelante.

 

* * *

 

Vergil perdió el interés en la chica y se dedicó a inspeccionar la biblioteca, buscando un lugar por donde colarse cuando se hiciera de noche y estuviera vacío. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando espiaba a las mujeres, en caso de que se fuera de lengua y le comentara a su amiga del encuentro de esa mañana, y le sorprendió de que guardara el secreto. Cuando encontró la entrada apropiada, se retiró satisfecho, y un poco extrañado.

Entrada la noche, vio a ambas mujeres salir y Minerva cerró las puertas con candado. Ambas se despidieron y fueron a sus hogares. Entonces Vergil entró con cuidado, y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, sin duda alguno de esos miles de libros tendría algo sobre Sparda, no?

…Pues sí, y no.

Luego de varias horas de revisar libro a libro, sólo encontró tonterías religiosas, biblias completas e historias fantasiosas dedicadas al “Salvador”, como lo llamaban. Nada de eso le servía a Vergil, quien buscaba evidencia concreta de que su padre hubiera vivido en Fortuna, según los rumores que lo habían hecho viajar hasta allí. Cansado, cerró el tomo, y lo dejó de vuelta en su sitio. Apenas había cubierto un mínimo sector del total de la biblioteca, y si bien no había prisa alguna, sabía que este método no duraría mucho. Necesitaba alguien que conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano.

Miró a su alrededor y decidió que pasar la noche ahí mismo, ya era muy tarde para buscar una habitación, y francamente estaba acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier parte. Buscó un lugar y se acomodó, pensando en un plan para el día siguiente.

Despertó con el leve ruido del candado principal y se retiró de inmediato, para evitar que lo descubrieran. Vio de reojo a Minerva preparando todo para empezar el día, y muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que probablemente iba a necesitar de su ayuda.

El problema era otro, cómo conseguir que ella hiciera lo que él requería. Ya tenía claro de que la chica tenía reputación de ser difícil de convencer, y sobre todo, ser muy cortante con cualquier hombre que se le acercara… Recordó la conversación que habían tenido, y si bien ella había actuado distinto con él, eso no significaba nada. Pudo ser simple curiosidad, después de todo.

Pero de nuevo, no había prisa alguna, y en caso de que no quisiera cooperar, bueno, el fin justifica los medios, no?


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 14

Minerva no pudo quitarse de la mente al hombre de azul por el resto de ese día, y estaba muy decepcionada de que los soldados hubieran llegado justo cuando las cosas se ponían más interesantes. Sí, era muy atractivo, y sí, era un guerrero extremadamente hábil. Pero era un extraño, potencialmente peligroso, ya que no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones. Pudo matarla sin que se diera cuenta, y a pesar de eso, el miedo fue algo que nunca pasó por su mente.

No podía comprender por qué deseaba tanto volverlo a ver, más aun tomando en cuenta su situación con los hombres. Desde hace unos meses atrás, comenzaron a seguirla y cortejarla, sin razón aparente. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que no era la más bonita de la ciudad, y por lo mismo le resultaba sumamente sospechoso. Esa misma fue la razón por que los rechazó a todos sin pensar. Su carácter fuerte le permitió deshacerse de la mayoría de ellos. Pero algunos no se rendían y eso le resultaba sumamente desagradable.

Pero el desconocido de azul, algo en él era diferente, algo que estaba deseosa de averiguar. Estuvo a punto de comentarle de esto a su amiga Dahlia, pero no quería exponerla a una situación difícil, ella era más tímida y susceptible, por otra parte, también quería mantener su descubrimiento en secreto, por lo que trató de tener paciencia, la ciudad no era tan grande en realidad, y las probabilidades de otro encuentro eran bastante altas. Un joven de cabello blanco no es algo común de ver.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la biblioteca, comenzó su rutina diaria, revisando cada rincón, asegurando que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado, pero en realidad le gustaba recorrer el lugar, y verse rodeada de sus amados libros. Daba lo mismo que hubiera recorrido esos pasillos miles de veces, siempre encontraba un texto nuevo que no había visto, una nueva historia que conocer. Sin embargo, no fue una novela lo que encontró esa mañana…

Vergil dedicó el resto de ese día a recorrer la ciudad, estaba particularmente interesado en la Orden de la Espada en sí, estaba seguro de que eran más que un simple culto religioso. Escuchando a la gente al pasar supo de la existencia  del Castillo de Fortuna, y los cuarteles de la Orden. Sin embargo no logró saber la ubicación de ninguno de los edificios. Otro problema más a su lista, la cual no hacía más que aumentar… No tenía lugar dónde dormir, o como conseguir comida, pero esa clase de cosas le importaba más bien poco, acostumbrado desde niño a simplemente sobrevivir. Sin embargo, no le agradaba la idea de dar vueltas sin rumbo ni una meta clara. Aunque sólo había pasado un día desde su llegada, perder el tiempo en tonterías no estaba en sus planes.

Decidió dar una segunda visita a la biblioteca esa noche, aunque esta vez lo hizo más para dormir bajo techo, que por seguir revisando libros, ya que sabía que eso tomaría demasiado tiempo. Entró por una de las ventanas, y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar a oscuras, mirando libros al azar.

Sin embargo, un leve ruido lo alertó y miró a su alrededor. Supuestamente el lugar estaba vacío, pero los demonios eran cosa habitual, y se quitó la capa, preparándose para atacar.

-Buenas noches, señor visitante, está usted disfrutando de la lectura?

Se giró en dirección a la voz, pero la oscuridad era más intensa y no pudo ver nada, hasta que algo se movió y dejó al descubierto una lámpara, la cual se acercó flotando hacia él. Iba a desenvainar hasta que notó que había algo escarlata detrás de la luz.

Era nada menos que la chica de rojo. Vergil bajó la guardia, y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Buenas noches. Veo que el servicio aquí es excelente, si la señorita bibliotecaria se queda a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche para ayudar a quien lo necesita- dijo con leve sarcasmo.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Me halaga usted, señor, pero dígame, no le resulta complicado leer sin luz? Use esto, por favor- respondió dejando la lámpara en una mesa y encendiendo dos velas cercanas, para luego sentarse-. Por cierto, si busca algún libro en particular, no es más fácil consultar conmigo en vez de revisarlos uno por uno? Así se evitaría la molestia de buscar durante horas, además de la incomodidad de dormir en el suelo, quiero decir.

Vergil quedó anonadado por un momento.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere, señorita bibliotecaria.

-Señor, conozco este lugar demasiado bien, como si fuera mi propia casa. Le agradezco mucho que no dejara los libros en el suelo, como ciertos maleducados, pero si los guarda en un orden distinto al habitual, es relativamente fácil darse cuenta. Y, sobre lo de alojar aquí, bueno, imagino que tendrá sus motivos, pero me temo que aún tiene el título de uno de los tomos marcado en su mejilla- dijo con una leve risa.

-…Qué?

Vergil de pronto se sintió un poco avergonzado y agradeció no haberse acercado a la luz, porque estaba seguro que se estaba sonrojando de la humillación. Esa chica era más lista de lo que esperaba y por lo visto tenía un talento especial para el sarcasmo. Su sonrisa maliciosa parecía retarlo y no iba a dejarse derrotar.

-Oh, disculpe, no era mi intención ofenderlo, pero no pude evitarlo, por favor no se enfade conmigo…

-Veo que es usted muy atenta a los detalles- comentó tratando de sonar tranquilo-, pero si quiere que la perdone…-intencionalmente dejó la frase inconclusa, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo-. Tendrá que hacer algo por mí.

-De acuerdo. Usted dirá en qué puedo serle útil.

-Como ya lo dijo antes, estoy buscando cierta información. Específicamente todo lo relacionado al Caballero Oscuro Sparda. Y no me refiero a nada religioso. Estoy realizando una investigación sobre él y para eso necesito hechos concretos. Aunque admito que me causa curiosidad, que un demonio sea adorado como un dios. Es curioso, no le parece?

-Oh, entiendo, imagino que se refiere al rumor de que vivió en esta ciudad como un señor feudal, entre otras cosas. Ciertamente es algo extraño, si lo consideramos de un punto de vista lógico, aunque quienes hemos crecido aquí ya estamos acostumbrados. Pero dígame, seguro que eso es todo? Parece un precio muy bajo para una disculpa. Además, no ha considerado que está en desventaja, o me equivoco? Como un forastero armado que está aquí sin autorización, y que además irrumpe en un edificio público de noche, si usted resultara ser un peligro para la ciudad, yo me vería en la triste obligación de denunciarlo a la Orden.

Una vez más la agudeza de la joven lo dejaba sorprendido. Esa última frase la dijo con falsa tristeza, claramente algo planeaba. Vergil se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, aquella  situación se estaba volviendo muy interesante. Decidió elevar un poco la apuesta esta vez y tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Sin embargo usted ya ha decidido que no lo hará, cierto?

-Me temo que esta vez soy yo la que no comprende, señor.

-Si quisiera denunciarme ya lo habría hecho, pero en lugar de eso, trató de advertirme el día de ayer, alejó a los soldados de mí, enviándolos en dirección opuesta, vino hasta acá usted sola y de noche a ofrecerme ayuda… Y lo más importante: No le ha contado a nadie sobre mí aún. Me equivoco?

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de sentirse avergonzada, y Vergil disfrutó de su pequeño triunfo, viendo cómo la joven desviaba la vista, roja como un tomate, y las manos enlazadas en su pecho. Había algo adorable en su expresión.

…Adorable?

Vergil de inmediato sacudió ese extraño pensamiento de su cabeza, y trató de centrarse. Esperó que la chica se calmara un poco.

-Señorita, puedo saber por qué está haciendo todo esto?

Hizo esa pregunta con suavidad, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender. Ella esta vez lo miró a los ojos, que brillaban de una extraña manera a la luz de las velas, con una sonrisa tranquila, y respondió de forma suave pero directa.

-Quería verlo otra vez.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos.

La mente de Vergil quedó en blanco y parecía que se había olvidado de respirar. Sólo atinó a levantarse y volver al refugio de la oscuridad, esta vez sintiendo claramente cómo se le encendía el rostro. Hizo todo lo posible por calmarse y recuperar su frialdad.

-Sólo por eso? Señorita, no es mi intención ofenderla, pero parece un motivo un poco…

-Burdo, cierto? Una excusa barata?

-No, no quise decirlo de esa forma…-Se volteó a mirarla.

La chica soltó una suave risa.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo. A decir verdad, mi vida es un poco aburrida, por decirlo de alguna forma, y si me perdona la expresión, usted es lo más interesante que he tenido la fortuna de ver en mucho tiempo. Además, quizás sea una mala excusa, pero es mucho mejor que la suya.

-Un momento…

-Una investigación, eh? Lamento informarle que usted no es el primero ni el último que ha venido a esta ciudad por esa misma razón, pero ningún investigador vino armado y a escondidas. Pero descuide, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo y guardar su secreto si eso me ayuda a salir de esta triste rutina.

Pobre Vergil, no le quedaba más opción que admitir la derrota, que había sido limpia y sanguinaria. No esperaba en lo absoluto semejante despliegue de brutal y elegante sinceridad.

-Se lo agradezco, señorita…

-Minerva. Ése es mi nombre. Puedo saber el suyo, señor?

Ya conocía su nombre, pero no era necesario que ella se enterara. La miró a los ojos.

-Vergil.

Minerva le extendió la mano.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Vergil.

Le devolvió el gesto, y en un impulso que no pudo explicar o evitar, besó el dorso de su mano, notando lo suave y delicada que era.

-El placer es mío, Minerva.


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 15

-Espera, de verdad besaste su mano? Igual que a Kyrie? En verdad eres anticuado!

Nero estaba muerto de risa y Vergil estaba muerto de vergüenza.

-Argh, cállate, no es mi culpa que quien me haya criado de esa forma sea un demonio arcaico de dos mil años! Mi padre siempre trataba así a mi madre!

-Es que no es lo mismo! Oye, viejo, en estos tiempos eso ya no se usa, y menos aún si la chica no es tu pareja!- Nero se lo estaba pasando en grande. Si Dante se enterara…

Vergil se tapaba el rostro con las manos y parecía estar empezando a enfadarse.

-Ok, ok, cálmate, sí? Mejor sigue con tu historia, por qué hiciste algo así? Ustedes apenas se conocían en ese momento, no puedo imaginarte tratando de ligar con una chica de esa forma.

-No lo supe entonces, y ahora tampoco lo tengo claro, pero no lo hice con esa intención, quizás… Fue una forma de demostrarle mi respeto, simplemente.

-Respeto, eh? Hacia una humana… Supongo que realmente se lo ganó, viendo cómo te dejó casi en pañales, heh.

-Eso es verdad…

Nero sabía que Vergil apenas tenía interés en los humanos, por lo que en ese sentido, su madre había logrado algo muy grande. Definitivamente ahora él la respetaba también.

 

* * *

 

Minerva estaba boquiabierta viendo ese gesto, sacado de una vieja novela romántica. Trató como pudo de no morir de vergüenza y para ello recurrió a su arma favorita.

-Qué galante… Supongo que hace lo mismo con cada dama que conoce?

Ah, hermoso sarcasmo. Vergil, avergonzado, de inmediato se retiró y desvió la mirada.

-C-claro que no… Pero si le molesta no lo haré otra vez…

-Oh, no, no me molesta para nada- comentó con algo de malicia-. Pero la gente aquí es muy conservadora, y podría haber malentendidos. En fin, dejemos eso de lado por ahora, creo que antes que nada, deberíamos buscarle un lugar para dormir. Veamos…

Se dio la vuelta y tomó la lámpara, antes de empezar a caminar. Vergil la siguió.

-Espere, no es necesario… Eso no es un problema para mí…

-Lo es para mí, me sentiré muy mal si dejo que duerma en el suelo después de haber prometido ayudarlo. Me temo que sólo puedo ofrecerle esto por esta noche, pero mañana buscaré algo mejor- le señaló un enorme sillón, ubicado en un salón dedicado a quienes preferían leer dentro de la biblioteca.

-Gracias, Minerva.

-No ha sido nada. Creo que ya es hora de que me retire por hoy. Buenas noches…

-Un momento.

-Sí, Vergil? Puedo ayudarle en algo más?

-Dónde vive usted?

Minerva no supo cómo debía interpretar la pregunta.

-Pues, vivo a unas pocas calles de aquí, en realidad.

-En ese caso, permítame acompañarla.

-Eh? No es necesario, si camino rápido llegaré pronto, no quiero molestarlo con eso…

Vergil se acercó a Minerva, hasta quedar a sólo un par de pasos, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba.

-Insisto, por favor. No podré dormir tranquilo sabiendo que está ahí fuera sola, con demonios acechando.

Casi como si fuera orquestado, se oyeron sonidos por una de las ventanas, y al acercarse ambos a revisar vieron que habían aparecido demonios en las calles. Minerva se llevó las manos al pecho, no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo. A esas horas era poco probable que la Orden enviara soldados.

-De acuerdo, usted gana, acepto su ofrecimiento. Muchas gracias…

Mientras caminaban hacia su casa, Minerva notó que aun tratando de evitarlos, los enemigos llegaban hacia ellos. O mejor dicho hacia Vergil, quien de inmediato se dispuso a eliminarlos, mientras ella se ocultaba, y pensaba que en realidad no necesitaba que la Orden acudiera en su ayuda si él estaba de su lado, nunca se había sentido tan segura y protegida.

Finalmente llegaron y Minerva se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, de verdad… Oh no! Creo que cerré la puerta de la biblioteca con llave! Cómo va a entrar de vuelta?

-Eso déjemelo a mí, ya logré colarme dos veces- replicó con ironía-. Pero eso me trae a la mente una duda. Usted fue hasta allá pensando en que yo estaría ahí dentro, pero, en caso contrario, qué habría hecho entonces?

-Mmm, ciertamente no lo había pensado- dijo con sinceridad-. Pero probablemente me hubiera quedado a dormir ahí. A veces me pasa.

-Ya veo…- Vergil notó que había dicho eso con naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa situación, algo que no le parecía para nada normal. La vio abrir la puerta y entrar, pero se detuvo un momento. Parecía contener la risa?

-Ocurre algo?

-Oh, nada, es sólo que todo esto es tan divertido, es como si tuviera a mi propio caballero de brillante armadura… Gracias y hasta mañana, Vergil- dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Vergil dio gracias al cielo y al infierno haberse puesto la capa, porque así ella no vio cómo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 16

Le resultó casi imposible dormir esa noche, por lo tanto Vergil tuvo tiempo de sobra para arrepentirse. Nunca había estado tan avergonzado en su vida, y seguía sin entender cómo una simple chica se las había arreglado para ponerlo en tan penosa situación.

Sólo quería ganarse su confianza y así tener un arma a su favor, pero ahora de seguro pensaba que él intentaba seducirla y eso lo hacía sentir extremadamente incómodo. Pero si ése era el caso, por qué no lo rechazó como ya la había visto hacer con el resto? Muy al contrario, parecía disfrutar con todo ese escenario de novela barata… O sólo estaba jugando con él?

Peor aún, por más que lo intentara, no podía enfadarse con ella. Ya había tenido malas experiencias con mujeres tratando de ligar con él, al punto que comenzó a evitarlas a toda costa, tachándolas de tontas e irritantes. No podía decir lo mismo de Minerva, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, esa chica era interesante y divertida…

Basta Vergil, deja de pensar en ella, no estaba en esa ciudad para jugar, tenía una misión que cumplir, y esa chica era sólo un peldaño para conseguir su objetivo. Y pensándolo bien, si tenía que jugar sucio para lograrlo, quizás no haría daño en realmente seguir con ese juego del “romance” y lograr que…

No, no, no, definitivamente no, aun estando dispuesto a cualquier cosa, eso ya era demasiado, incluso para él. Por otro lado, ella seguramente no iba a caer tan fácil, recordando cómo lo descubrió en la biblioteca… Sin embargo, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran en su contra, tenía que tener el control de la situación otra vez.

_“…Quería verlo otra vez”_

Esa frase lo había afectado más de lo que esperaba. Ella dijo que era sólo curiosidad y ganas de una aventura, pero si la sacaba de contexto, era casi romántico…

Sacudió la cabeza, desde el principio estuvo solo y seguiría así, cosas como amistad o romances sólo traían problemas; como último recurso para sacar esa sonrisa traviesa de su mente, sacó el viejo libro de poesía que siempre llevaba consigo, y se dispuso a leer, sin molestarse en encender una vela, no la necesitaba. En unos cuantos minutos ya no había nada en su mente aparte de los versos que tanto apreciaba, y finalmente, logró dormir un poco.

Despertó tranquilo y sin extraños pensamientos sobre cierta chica de rojo, por lo que se dedicó a pensar en un plan, pero un ruido lo puso en alerta, y se ocultó por precaución.

Vio que una mujer entraba y se disponía a preparar todo para trabajar, pero no lograba distinguir quién era desde su posición, así que decidió seguir oculto. Sólo una media hora después llegó Minerva sin aliento y comprobó que había hecho bien en no salir.

-Mina? Nunca habías llegado tan atrasada! Pasó algo malo?

-No, estoy bien! Sólo me quedé dormida… Lo siento…

-De verdad? Eso sólo pasa cuando te emocionas restaurando un libro, y no tenemos ninguno en mal estado ahora…

Eso le llamó la atención a Vergil, mirando su ajado libro, el cual necesitaba una mejora. Le divirtió ver que Minerva parecía algo incómoda, probablemente recordando la noche anterior.

-Pues, hay un libro que quería leer hace mucho, y recién ayer me decidí a empezarlo… Perdón, Dolly, otra vez me dejé llevar…

Eso pareció ser excusa suficiente, al parecer, y Dahlia se rió.

-De acuerdo, te perdono esta vez, pero trata de que no pase de nuevo, si alguien de la Orden llega y no te ve habrá problemas, eres la encargada, después de todo. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-De acuerdo.

Vergil decidió volver al sillón, sabiendo que pronto recibiría visita, dicho y hecho, en unos pocos minutos ahí estaba, con un par de libros en sus manos, y evidentes signos de haber dormido mal.

-Buenos días, o debería decir buenas tardes? Leer de noche no es bueno para la vista- saludó Vergil, dando el primer golpe, esta vez no se dejaría vencer.

-Buenos días… Aún es temprano, pero gracias por la preocupación- respondió ella, sin darle importancia al hecho de que la espió llegando tarde-. Por otro lado, parece que no fui la única con problemas para dormir, eh? Ahora veo bolsas bajo tus ojos… Fue muy incómodo el sillón?

Vergil notó que ya no había tratamiento respetuoso, pero no le molestó, eso le servía para acercarse más a su objetivo.

-Apenas un poco mejor que el suelo. Por otra parte, recibir visitas nocturnas afecta el sueño de cualquiera, después de todo-. Quizás, si la hacía sentir culpable…

Minerva miró al suelo apenada.

-Lamento oír eso, buscaré una solución, lo prometo- Vergil parpadeó, sorprendido, eso había sido demasiado fácil, debía comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar.

-Qué hay de tu casa?

-Eh?

-Este lugar no es apropiado para hablar sobre esto, tu amiga podría entrar y descubrir todo, eso no te daría problemas con ella? Estás ayudando a alguien “peligroso”, después de todo…

-Mina! Dónde estás? Alguien te busca, puedes venir por favor?- La voz de Dahlia resonó por todo el lugar.

-Voy enseguida!- Minerva se acercó a Vergil y le habló en voz baja- Cierto, aquí no se puede hablar a gusto. Ve hoy a mi casa esta noche y hablaremos de esto con más calma. Tal vez, si eres un buen chico, considere esa opción… Pero todo depende de cómo te comportes- le dijo con malicia-. Si resulta que el galante caballero resulta ser un charlatán más, entonces te echaré a la calle de inmediato…

-Prometiste ayudarme, lo olvidas? Ayer te sentías mal de que durmiera en el suelo, y ahora te da lo mismo que yo pueda terminar en algún oscuro callejón? Eso es muy cruel de tu parte…

-Ugh, eso es un golpe bajo, y también muy infantil, lo sabes?

-Tú tampoco eres muy madura.

Minerva con un puchero le entregó los libros que llevaba y se dirigió a la entrada.

-Puedes entretenerte con esto por mientras, siempre y cuando los devuelvas en buen estado, eh?

-Mocosa malcriada- dijo Vergil en voz baja.

-Escuché eso… Pero hoy me siento generosa y lo dejaré pasar. Nos vemos a las ocho en punto~

-Tch- Otra derrota para Vergil, pero al menos no fue rotunda como antes, ni hubo tampoco pensamientos extraños o humillaciones, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. Miró los libros en sus manos y vio que trataban sobre Sparda. Así que ella sí pensaba ayudarlo después de todo?

Salió de la biblioteca sin que las mujeres lo vieran, prefería leer en otro lugar, sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. Tenía tiempo suficiente hasta la hora acordada, y tenía que prepararse mentalmente para la “batalla” por venir...


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 17

La hora acordada estaba cerca, pero no había señales de Vergil en ninguna parte, tal como notó Minerva mientras se acercaba a su casa luego de un largo día. Miró a todos lados con disimulo, buscando entre la gente, sin éxito. Quizás se había arrepentido?

Llegó hasta su puerta, sintiéndose levemente decepcionada, pero de pronto percibió que alguien la observaba, y de inmediato entró a su casa, que estaba ubicada en un cruce, cerrando bien, mientras con disimulo espió por la ventana buscando al acechador. Se sorprendió al ver a Vergil frente a ella, con su capucha puesta, oculto en la esquina del frente. Por qué no se había acercado?

La gente seguía caminando como de costumbre, además había un pequeño grupo unos metros cerca de su puerta, y entonces comprendió. Claro, sería sospechoso que él se presentara en su casa como si nada, por lo que seguramente no se movería de su sitio hasta que no hubiera moros en la costa, pero eso podría tomar mucho tiempo.

Mientras pensaba qué hacer, de pronto tomó conciencia de la situación. Se encontró con este hombre hace apenas dos días, no sabía nada de él, hasta su nombre podría ser falso, pero ya lo había invitado a su casa, e incluso, estaba considerando la opción de darle asilo si era necesario, mientras que rechazó abiertamente a cuanto joven se le acercara a cortejarla, y muchos de ellos eran jóvenes honestos, a quienes conocía desde hace años.

Una vez más, se preguntó por qué estaba tan tranquila con la idea de tener a un extraño en su casa, armado y claramente poderoso, que podría tener malas intenciones, era como una oveja invitando al lobo a tomar el té. Pero el deseo de aventura y algo más era más fuerte, sobre todo ese “algo más”, se le aceleró el pulso con esa idea, era tan guapo… Sacudió la cabeza, su primera regla era no juzgar un libro por su portada, por muy atractiva que fuera, el veredicto sólo lo daba cuando leía la historia hasta el final, y aplicaba el mismo concepto con las personas.

Por otra parte, si bien no había sido sincero del todo, estaba segura de que sus motivos eran reales. Algo brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba sobre Sparda, y eso a Minerva sólo le causaba más curiosidad. Decidió que seguiría con esto, ver hasta dónde llegar, y en cuanto tuviera información suficiente, tomaría una decisión. No es que tuviera mucho que perder de todas formas.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que la casa estaba algo desordenada, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, se miró al espejo y trató como pudo de arreglarse un poco, cosa en la que también falló, nunca consideró necesario saber los secretos del maquillaje, y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Frustrada, se dirigió a la puerta lateral que nunca usaba y daba a un callejón, la dejó abierta, mientras se asomaba mirando en dirección a Vergil, tratando de avisarle sin despertar sospechas. Afortunadamente él la vio y se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que quería decirle. Se encaminó hacia ella de forma pausada, como si simplemente siguiera su camino por esa calle. Apenas estuvo fuera de la vista de extraños entró a la casa.

Minerva tuvo un breve momento de pánico mientras Vergil se quitaba la capucha y miraba alrededor, quizás sí debió ordenar un poco en vez de soñar despierta…

-Buenas noches, Minerva.

-Buenas noches, creí que no ibas a venir… Eh, lamento el desorden, pero pasa por favor, ponte cómodo, prepararé algo de té.

-Desorden?

Vergil miró a su alrededor, había libros por todas partes, no sólo en muebles dedicados a ellos, sino que había al menos uno en cada lugar que pudiera servir de asiento, con la presencia ocasional de algunas plantas en varios rincones, y flores de todo tipo, pero no estaban en la mejor condición. En el salón vio un tocadiscos, y una torre de vinilos en un mueble ubicado a la derecha. No era una casa descuidada y llena de polvo, pero ciertamente no era tampoco sinónimo de impecable. Cada cosa tenía su sitio y en general, daba la sensación del hogar de una persona sola, dedicada a sus aficiones y sin pretensiones de impresionar a algún hipotético visitante. Dejó los libros que le había prestado en un rincón, cuidando de no tirar nada por accidente.

Minerva volvió al salón con una bandeja y vio que la mesita de centro estaba llena de cosas. Se removió inquieta ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas, pero Vergil fue más rápido, y despejó un lugar para ella mientras servía el té, junto con algunos pasteles.

-Dónde dejo esto?

-Oh, da igual- respondió avergonzada-. Nunca recibo visitas, así que no tuve tiempo de ordenar un poco, lo siento…

-Déjame adivinar: Vives sola, pero no tienes tiempo de jugar a la dueña de casa, no cuando tienes que trabajar para subsistir. No veo el problema en ello, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Por cierto, tienes buen gusto para el té, gracias…

Ella parpadeó un poco, sorprendida de su respuesta. Él había dicho eso para comprobar su teoría, si viviera acompañada no lo habría invitado a su casa tan fácilmente.

-Pues, tienes razón, vivo sola, así que no siempre tengo oportunidad de mantener todo esto… Pero lo dices en serio, en verdad no te importa?

Vio cómo ella se removía en su sitio, algo avergonzada. Eso le llamó la atención a Vergil.

-Para nada. Si quieres mi opinión, tu hogar me parece bastante acogedor- dijo con sinceridad, un lugar así para él era de hecho casi un lujo-. Veo que es un tema algo delicado para ti, quizás?

-Bueno, es difícil tomarse el tema con calma cuando mis vecinas me acusan a diario de ser poco femenina y descuidada, por no tener la casa brillando como espejo, a diferencia de ellas, lamentablemente tengo un trabajo, y nadie me ayuda, o me paga por limpiar todo el día, además, como te dije antes, no recibo visitas, así que no es que importe mucho de todas formas…

-Espera, tus vecinas se dedican a opinar sobre tu vida privada? Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

-Ugh, esas malditas cotorras no paran de aconsejarme como si mi vida estuviera al borde del colapso o algo así! Dicen que soy un caso perdido, que no conseguiré marido, y quien sabe qué otras tonterías más!… Me tienen harta y con gusto rompería una escoba en la cara de las más molestas… Te sugiero que tengas cuidado, toda la ciudad sufre la plaga del chisme!

-Lo tendré en mente- dijo él sarcásticamente. De pronto recordó algo:

-Me preguntaste antes por qué no llegué antes, cierto? Pues tus amables vecinas tienen la culpa, un soldado estaba siguiéndote con un ramo de flores, pero ellas lo interceptaron antes de que llegara a tu puerta, y tuve que esperar a que se fueran.

Minerva casi se ahoga con el té.

-Era un chico de largo cabello rubio?

-Así es- Vergil ya sabía quién era, el tipo que la abordó el primer día que hablaron. No le sorprendió ver cómo su expresión pasaba rápidamente a la furia, a él también le había parecido desagradable, más aún cuando su actitud principesca cambió por completo después de que ella lo rechazara.

-Ese maldito hijo de p- Oh, lo siento!- dijo ella, antes de soltar la palabrota que le nacía del alma.

-No te preocupes, estás en tu casa, puedes soltar los insultos que quieras- respondió él con una sonrisa-. No te agrada, eh?

-Es un idiota- replicó con menos ira que antes-. Lamento este espectáculo, no debe ser agradable para ti escuchar mis berrinches, cierto?

-En lo absoluto- respondió de inmediato-. Si te sirve para desahogarte, te escucharé con gusto, además, me has dado información bastante interesante sin notarlo.

Eh? Vergil apenas había terminado de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Acaso se había ofrecido voluntariamente como su pañuelo de lágrimas o algo así?

Por suerte para él, la atención de Minerva se dirigió a otra cosa.

-Información? A qué te refieres?

-A que por desgracia esta ciudad está llena de gente dispuesta a meterse en asuntos que no le importan, lo que hará difícil cualquier tipo de investigación, y si alguien por casualidad te ve cerca de mí…

-…El rumor llegará hasta el último rincón de esta isla. Y el imbécil de antes no será el único que llegue a molestar. Pero dejemos ese tema por ahora, si te parece.

-Por supuesto- dijo, mirándola con atención. Luego de aquella exquisita muestra de labia en la biblioteca hace dos noches, verla ahora hablar con más naturalidad, despotricando sin filtro alguno y liberando su rabia, era un contraste sumamente interesante para Vergil, le daba a entender que la chica era educada y refinada, pero también tenía un fuerte carácter que relucía cuando algo la molestaba, y que lo primero no era sólo una fachada para aparentar.

-La invasión de chismosos no debería ser impedimento para que puedas conseguir la información que necesitas, siempre es posible planear algo para que nadie sospeche y podamos movernos con algo de libertad. De hecho ya estaba pensando en algo…

Vergil estaba ansioso por escuchar sus ideas, pero sonó un teléfono, y se quedó con la duda, mientras Minerva respondía la llamada.

-Dolly, pasa algo?... Sí, descuida, llegué a casa sin problemas, te preocupas demasiado… Que si ya comí algo? Pero qué dices, sólo debo preparar algo rápido y- Espera, qué hora dices que es?

Minerva le dio una ojeada al reloj y casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos. Era casi medianoche.

-Por qué no me llamaste antes, Dolly?! Será mejor que empiece ahora, o llegaré tarde mañana, de hecho, mejor no me esperes temprano, de acuerdo? Adiós- dijo angustiada, viendo a Vergil de reojo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Tu amiga debe recordarte a menudo que debes comer para vivir?- Vergil se sentía con ganas de molestarla un poco.

-Muy gracioso- dijo ella sin mirarlo-. Es agradable charlar contigo, simplemente, y el tiempo pasó volando.

Oh no.

No esa sensación extraña en su pecho otra vez.

-Por cierto- continuó ella-, es muy tarde, así que puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres, a menos que ya tengas eso cubierto. Hay una habitación desocupada en el segundo piso.

-Estás segura?

-Claro, no hay problema, pero no esperes gran cosa, luego de haber visto el resto de mi casa.

-Gracias. Aceptaré tu oferta. Si puedo ayudar en algo sólo dime…

Apenas pronunció esas palabras supo que no debió hacerlo. Minerva lo miró con malicia y se acercó a él fingiendo inocencia.

Oh no.

-Vergil, eso es muy amable de tu parte- le respondió con voz cantarina-. Si de verdad eso quieres, puedes ayudarme un poco a limpiar y cocinar; y a cambio, no me molestaría en absoluto dejar que uses ese cuarto el tiempo que te haga falta. Qué dices?

-…Qué?

Minerva no pudo mantener su cara de póker y empezó a reír. La expresión de sorpresa de Vergil era hilarante.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, lo haces parecer el fin del mundo! No te pido que dejes la casa reluciente, no soy una vieja cotorra- dijo entre risas.

-Acaso esperas que me convierta en tu niñera?- dijo Vergil un poco enojado.

-Pues si no te gusta puedes irte a otro lado- respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa burlona-. Y buscar sobre Sparda por tu cuenta, también, quizás tengas más suerte que yo, ya que por desgracia necesito esperar a que Su Santidad me pida ordenar su biblioteca personal…

-Eres tan…

Vergil estaba refunfuñando, esa última frase fue lanzada con clara maldad, atacando directamente a su punto débil, pero por desgracia no tenía muchas opciones si quería lograr su objetivo sin perder tiempo. Y peor aún, tal como estaba comprobando, esa sonrisa no le permitía mantener totalmente la compostura, y no lograba enfadarse del todo con ella.

-Lista? Linda? Amable y considerada? Oh, qué galante, gracias, dejaré que te quedes con mucho gusto…

-Tch, eres una malcriada. Bien, como quieras, pero tendrás que enseñarme, o arriesgarte a que destruya tu casa en el proceso- la amenazó, tratando de sonar convincente, sin éxito.

-Qué sería la vida sin un poco de riesgo? No te quejes tanto, no es nada muy difícil, sólo algo tedioso, pero ya veremos eso mañana. Vamos, te mostraré tu nueva habitación.

Lo tomó de la mano, y una vez más se distrajo ante el suave contacto de su piel.

Si antes Vergil se preguntaba cómo ella aceptó tan fácilmente a un extraño en su casa, ahora la pregunta se había vuelto en su contra.

Vergil, el orgulloso hijo de Sparda, quien consideraba a los humanos como seres inferiores indignos de su atención, quien aspiraba a convertirse en un verdadero demonio, el más poderoso de todos.

Cómo él se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente por una extraña, por una simple humana?


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 18

-He escuchado bien? De la nada y sin quejarte, te volviste una dueña de casa ejemplar?

Nero apenas podía creerlo, pero ya lo había visto ayudando a Kyrie. Vergil sabía del tema, y no lograba comprender cómo eso encajaba con el guerrero frío y letal, esa imagen mental que Nero tenía en su cabeza.

Vergil intentó no enojarse, sin éxito.

-No te burles, niño- dijo en voz baja-, simplemente seguirle la corriente era más fácil que intentar obligarla. Es todo. Tampoco era algo realmente difícil o molesto.

Nero se sintió algo extraño, estaba acostumbrado a que Dante lo llamara así, aunque no le gustara mucho, considerándose a sí mismo un adulto ya, pero esa palabra en boca de Vergil tenía de pronto otro significado. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso y seguir la conversación. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-A qué te refieres?

-Las escasas veces que no estábamos peleando con Dante en nuestra infancia, yo solía ayudar a mi madre en aquellas tareas.

-Oh… Eso lo explica, supongo… Pero bueno, qué pasó después? Comenzaste a vivir en la casa de una chica sola. Cómo se las arreglaron para que esas vecinas entrometidas no fueran una molestia?- Nero cambió el tema, a sabiendas de que Eva era aún un tema delicado.

-En primer lugar, me vi en la necesidad de usar una capucha cada vez que salía a la calle. La apariencia humana de Sparda era desconocida para el mundo en general, excepto por un detalle.

-Cabello blanco.

-Así es. Eso también te lo enseñaron, verdad?

-Los padres de Kyrie me lo mencionaron un par de veces, que fue la razón por la que me adoptaron en primer lugar, ya sabes, les recordaba a su amado dios y todo eso…

-Por tu tono deduzco que no eres seguidor de esta religión.

-Es difícil creer en un dios que deja a sus creyentes morir a manos de sus iguales- Nero casi escupió esas palabras de la rabia-. Eran buenas personas, me aceptaron cuando el resto me ignoraba. Es como dices. Sparda no es mi dios. Si es que existe alguno, claro.

Vergil notó la tristeza del chico, le recordó a sí mismo en esa época oscura. Internamente agradeció a esa pareja desconocida por haberle dado el amor filial que necesitaba.

-Sparda nunca fue un dios, en primer lugar. Incluso ahora, el Inframundo sigue considerándolo un vulgar traidor. Probablemente él nunca hubiera querido este tipo de adoración en primer lugar. Pero volvamos al tema. Como te decía, oculté mi cabello, y entre los dos acordamos una serie de normas, como no salir por la misma puerta o a la misma hora. Sería sospechoso si ella de la nada era vista acompañada con un hombre. Finalmente, ella se encargaría de recolectar información, y yo de investigar lugares y personas en secreto. Nada muy sofisticado, pero era funcional. Y me daba mayor libertad de movimiento si necesitaba infiltrarme en algún sitio.

-El trabajo de bibliotecaria le daba tanta importancia a la hora de investigar?

-Minerva era la máxima autoridad al respecto, el mismísimo Papa a veces la llamaba para buscar información específica entre sus libros personales, y además estaba interesada en todo lo relacionado a los demonios, y otros temas como hechizos, alquimia, etcétera. El edificio de la biblioteca era sólo un adorno, no tengo duda que en esa cabeza suya estaban todos los libros de la ciudad. Nunca hubo una conversación aburrida con ella.

-Wow, es difícil de imaginar…- dijo Nero, más por esa expresión soñadora de Vergil mientras hablaba de su madre, otra faceta de él que no hubiera creído real, si no la estuviera viendo en ese momento.

-Dante me comentó que tú mismo creaste tus armas, verdad?

-Sí, me basé en las espadas de la Orden, pero la pistola fue algo más complicado, ya que están prohibidas en la isla. De hecho, tuve que rebuscar en viejos libros, y revistas que traían los turistas para tener una idea. Por qué lo preguntas?

-Je. Déjame decirte que eso lo heredaste de ella. Solía armar y reparar cosas con gran habilidad. Nada de armamento, por supuesto. Pero logró modificar una vieja cámara fotográfica, por ejemplo. Incluso consiguió que funcionara sin emitir ningún ruido, lo que fue bastante útil cuando era necesario no llamar la atención. Sin embargo, creo que la usó más en tomar fotos de gatos, flores y esas cosas.

Nero sacó su querida Blue Rose y la examinó. Era la segunda versión, de hecho, la que Nico había alabado, y recordó la lucha que fue crear la original. Ciertamente no había sido fácil hacerla funcionar ni adaptarla a su estilo de lucha. Pero estaba orgulloso de su habilidad y era reconfortante saber al fin que había una razón para ello. Vergil mientras tanto apreció el arma y aún con su escaso conocimiento reconoció el buen trabajo realizado.

Cada vez tenía más motivos para sentirse orgulloso de Nero. Aunque claro, expresarlo era ya otra cosa. Por un segundo cruzó por su mente acariciarle la cabeza, como había visto a Dante hacerlo, pero no se atrevió.

-Y lograste tu objetivo? Pudiste averiguar más sobre Sparda?

-Nada concreto, por desgracia. Creo que no te dije esto, pero mientras estuvo vivo, sólo fue un padre para Dante y para mí. Nos enseñó a luchar, sí, pero fuera de eso, nunca supimos quién era en realidad sino hasta el día del ataque, y los mismos demonios hablaron de su traición. Por eso viajé por todo el mundo, tratando de investigar sobre su vida antes de nosotros.  Y supe que era toda una leyenda. Ni siquiera cuando nos entregó a Dante y a mí estas espadas él nos dijo la verdad.

-Y así llegaste hasta aquí.

-Así es. Me temo que en esta ciudad hay más de superstición que otra cosa. Sin embargo, la Orden resultó ser más interesante. Ya en esa época estaban averiguando acerca de las armas demoníacas, aunque el Pontífice en esos años no era el tipo que tú derrotaste, por lo que supe, él no tenía intención de conquistar el mundo.

-Armas demoníacas? Pero con qué motivo?

-No cualquiera puede usarlas, Nero. Y como tienen almas de demonios en su interior es la forma más fácil de estudiarlos, crear réplicas, las imitaciones de las Puertas del Infierno en la isla, en fin. Tú sabes mejor que yo en qué terminó todo.

-Cierto, fue un maldito desastre y sigue hasta hoy. Ugh, pero volvamos a hablar de mamá, sí?

Ambos sonrieron. Ese tema era más interesante.

-Por supuesto.


	22. Chapter 22

Cap 19

-Así que el Castillo de Fortuna está a las afueras de la ciudad, interesante…

-Así es, cuando Su Santidad me llama por lo general los soldados de la Orden me llevan en un carruaje, y nunca he podido adivinar el camino exacto, pero he oído rumores de que hay otra forma de llegar, a través de las minas afuera de los suburbios…

-No te permiten ver el camino?

-No, las ventanas están tapadas, insisten en que es por seguridad, pero tengo mis dudas. Sí he visto el castillo, por supuesto, y es realmente impresionante, aunque seguro se vería mejor sin toda esa nieve que lo cubre. Siempre debo llevar más ropa de lo usual para no morir congelada! Al menos a Su Santidad le hace gracia, me llama niña friolenta, lo puedes creer?

-Je, suena como si fueras su nieta favorita…

-A veces pienso que quiere ser mi abuelo, sería conveniente, pero no gracias, prefiero mi casa donde no tengo que disfrazarme de esquimal.

 

-Hay una mancha oscura en la pared de mi habitación, intenté limpiarla pero fue inútil, tienes alguna idea al respecto?

-Oh, eso… La verdad es que tiempo atrás intenté seguir los pasos de un libro de alquimia, quería hacer algo que me ayudara a que mis flores no se marchitaran tan pronto… Y bueno, no funcionó. Riéte si quieres, me lo merezco.

-Si ése es el caso, me sorprende que no haya explotado la casa por completo… Puedo ver ese dichoso libro? Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

-Lo tienes a tu derecha, el de portada verde, página… 76, si mal no recuerdo.

-Mmm, lo que pensaba. Quizás no te sirva de ayuda ahora, pero el autor tiene mala fama por “proteger” sus recetas y obras cambiando a propósito algunos detalles, supuestamente para que nadie le robara sus ideas… En este caso mi teoría es que hizo ese truco sucio modificando la cantidad de los materiales.

-No lo puedo creer! Debió ser un viejo muy paranoico para pensar así, no se me ocurre qué “malvado uso” podría darle alguien a sus tontas recetas. Quizás si la estudio bien y experimento un poco, pueda intentarlo de nuevo más adelante…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. Yo puedo regar tus flores cuando se te olvide. No quiero explosiones de científica loca en este lugar.

-No eres divertido.

 

Conversaciones como ésta se habían vuelto cada vez más habituales entre los jóvenes con el pasar de los días, cada vez que Minerva llegaba a casa y tenía algo de tiempo libre, para explicarle a Vergil diversas cosas sobre la ciudad, como las bases de la religión, la jerarquía de la Orden, comportamientos a evitar en público, etcétera. También había ocasiones en que cocinaban o limpiaban juntos con música de fondo.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo era una charla amena, siempre con un libro, una taza de té, y un vinilo en el gramófono. Los temas variaban, y ambos disfrutaban de esos momentos, ya que tenían muchos intereses en común, si alguien los hubiera visto, diría que parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Vergil no se quedaba todo el día en casa, por cierto. Según lo que habían acordado, una vez que Minerva se iba a trabajar, Vergil esperaba al menos una media hora antes de hacer lo mismo, para que nadie sospechara. Generalmente se dedicaba a recorrer la ciudad, tenía el propósito de memorizar los caminos y recovecos, en caso de necesitar ocultarse o llegar más rápido a algún lugar en específico, poco a poco le quedaba menos por recorrer.

Incluso fue a la iglesia un par de veces, para ver con sus propios ojos el culto a su padre. Tristemente no era muy distinta de cualquier otra religión, llena de sin sentidos, en su opinión, y casi se quedó dormido con la prédica la primera vez. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue la fuerte protección del Pontífice, una cantidad absurda de soldados lo escoltaban de forma habitual cada vez que él dirigía la sesión religiosa, lo cual no era habitual.

Uno de esos guardias, el más cercano, observaba al Papa de forma extraña, y no había rastro de la admiración que le profesaba el resto. Curioso, le preguntaría a Minerva por él después.

No habiendo más razones para perder el tiempo ahí, se retiró en silencio y cuidando que nadie lo viera, esperó oculto a que terminara la tortura, y una vez que el Papa hizo su retirada, procedió a seguirlo, esta vez lograría llegar al dichoso castillo de Fortuna… 

Varios carruajes estaban fuera de la iglesia, y vio a su objetivo subir al más llamativo, mientras que los soldados subían a los que iban alrededor. Aquel soldado que había llamado la atención de Vergil subió con el Papa, dando cuenta de su alto rango. Se pusieron en marcha por las anchas calles.

Una enorme reja en mitad de la calle subió para dar paso a la comitiva, y Vergil se apresuró en llegar antes que se cerrara por completo, sin embargo de la nada salieron demonios. Varios soldados bajaron a defender el vehículo del Papa mientras éste avanzaba hacia un túnel, dispuestos a impedir que su líder sufriera algún daño.

Con ese incidente Vergil perdió de vista a su objetivo, no era su día de suerte, y a regañadientes se retiró del lugar para evitar ser descubierto, no tenía ningún interés en ayudar a esos soldados. Pero no estaban sólo ahí, los enemigos esta vez rondaban por todas partes, la gente corría a refugiarse, así que tuvo que sacar su espada y limpiar un poco mientras avanzaba, haciendo lo posible por ser discreto, usando su más poderosa técnica, la cual era prácticamente invisible al ojo humano.

Sin embargo, los demonios comenzaron a arremeter contra Vergil directamente, incluso cuando él estaba evitando usar del todo sus poderes demoníacos, lo cual lo obligó a cambiar la estrategia y dirigirse a un lugar más apartado mientras lo perseguían.

Llegó entonces a un sector más despoblado, cerca de un puente. Finalmente estaban las condiciones para luchar a gusto y así lo hizo. Una vez eliminada la molestia, guardó su espada y se dispuso a volver a ese túnel, sin embargo oyó un sonido extraño, y en ese momento de distracción algo tiró de él, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De la nada se vio rodeado de algo verde y gris, y finalmente oscuridad.

Iba a cercenar lo que sea que lo hubiera arrastrado de esa forma, pero sintió su espalda contra una pared de roca, algo suave contra su pecho, y un par de manos, una tapando su boca, la otra sujetando la mano que sujetaba la espada. Ese algo habló en voz baja y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que era Minerva.

-Shh! Se acercan soldados también! No dejes que nos encuentren!

Vergil estaba anonadado. Ella prácticamente lo había emboscado. Asumiendo que por ser humana, no había notado su presencia, pero aun así, por dentro se sentía humillado de haber sido atrapado de tal manera.

Además, Minerva estaba apoyada en su pecho para impedir que se moviera de forma brusca. Esa cosa suave de antes no era otra cosa que su busto, notó Vergil con creciente vergüenza. No había luz suficiente para verla, pero sintió su perfume y su aliento, y supo que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

De golpe ese hecho le afectó más que el ataque sorpresa, y sintió cómo su corazón golpeaba su pecho. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer antes, y peor aún, se dio cuenta de que en realidad _no le desagradaba_ aquel contacto.

Su mente estaba de a poco perdiendo la lucidez, y Vergil trató de enfocarse en otra cosa, lo que fuera, para volver a la realidad, puesto que no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera suceder después. Ruidos de batalla sonaban a su izquierda, lo que indicaba que seguía habiendo demonios que matar, y se aferró a ese sonido con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual le ayudó a distraerse del asunto un poco. Finalmente hubo silencio, pero Minerva no se movió hasta que escucharon pasos alejarse y desaparecer.

Minerva finalmente soltó a su presa. Vergil notó que ella se separaba de él, y por un segundo quiso que volviera a su pecho, sólo para luego darse cuenta de esa idea absurda y desecharla de inmediato. Algo estaba mal con él, pero no estaba seguro de la razón exacta.

Vergil estaba tratando de calmarse, de mantener la compostura que estuvo a punto de perder…  Esa sensación desconocida había sido tan intensa que ni siquiera notó que no era el único nervioso. Intentó moverse para buscar la entrada, pero no fue necesario, puesto que Minerva movió algo y finalmente pudo ver dónde estaban.

Era la entrada a una caverna, y aquello verde y gris eran enredaderas enormes, y al salir Vergil notó que eran lo suficientemente anchas para tapar por completo el agujero. Ambos miraron hacia el puente y vieron que sólo quedaban despojos de las criaturas regadas por el suelo.

-Bien, no hay nadie, creo que podemos movernos ahora- comentó Minerva, como si nada.

Vergil le respondió fingiendo una calma inexistente.

-Creo que merezco una explicación, no te parece?

-Oh, cierto, todo fue muy rápido… Yo estaba oculta aquí desde hace un rato, esperando que pasara todo, pero te vi luchar con esas cosas, y pensé en salir, pero cuando escuché a los soldados me asusté un poco, estabas en medio de una escena bastante incriminatoria.

-Y por eso tironeaste de mí como un muñeco de trapo?

-No tenía otra opción, además, tuve que esperar a que guardaras tu espada para que no me atacaras de improviso, pero da igual, lo importante es que estamos a salvo, no crees?

-Eso fue arriesgado, pude haberte atacado de todas formas.

-Pero no lo hiciste, es más, me sorprendió un poco verte tan agitado, estás bien?

-Agitado? No sé de qué hablas.

Minerva se le acercó y suavemente puso una mano en el corazón de Vergil.

-Pues este pequeño amigo estaba como loco, fue difícil no darme cuenta…

Una vez más, Vergil sufrió del ataque despiadado de antes, y se alejó, dándole la espalda a la chica antes de que ese traidor en su pecho lo delatara otra vez.

-Estaba luchando, es normal que mi pulso se altere un poco. Además me estabas aplastando contra la pared, por un momento pensé que intentabas matarme por asfixia.

Vergil oyó una leve risa tras de sí y supo que su argumento no había sido convincente. Lo que no supo es que Minerva tenía las mejillas rojas también.

-Ah, cierto. Lo siento por aplastarte y todo eso, pero de verdad que sería un problema para mí si alguien más se enterara de este pequeño escondite…

-Escondite, eh? Ciertamente se ve útil…

-Y no sólo eso, hay más cosas interesantes sobre este lugar, es mi pequeño secreto, pero no me importaría compartirlo contigo, como una disculpa por lo anterior. Y quizás te sea útil para tu objetivo.

Eso hizo que Vergil por fin volteara a verla. No vio nada sospechoso en la expresión de la joven. Y conociéndola ya un poco mejor, supo que era sincera.

-Bueno, eso suena tentador… Te escucho.


	23. Chapter 23

Cap 20

-Uhhhh, interesante… No esperaba que mamá fuera tan atrevida…

El tono del chico era levemente burlesco y eso le llamó la atención a Vergil.

-Nero, de qué estás hablando?

-Oh vamos, no era necesario que ella se apegara a ti para que no los descubrieran, sabes?

-Eso es verdad, pero no logro entender a qué te refieres.

-Por todo lo que me has dicho, es bastante obvio; ella estaba tras de ti, probablemente desde el principio, y cada vez estaba siendo menos sutil… Apuesto lo que sea que de haber podido te hubiera besado en ese momento… De verdad no te diste cuenta?

Mientras hablaba, Nero vio cómo la expresión de Vergil poco a poco pasó de la confusión a la vergüenza, hasta que al final ocultó el rostro en las manos, rojo hasta el cuello.

-Eso… explica muchas cosas- Dijo finalmente luego de un largo rato, mientras Nero se reía.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que eras lento para estas cosas, pero es peor de lo que imaginé… Supongo que mamá tuvo que usar medidas extremas para hacerte entender, pero no hace falta que me cuentes eso ahora, no te preocupes.

Como pudo trató de no reírse más, viendo que el pobre Vergil seguía avergonzado, y esperó pacientemente a que se recuperara. Era divertido (y reconfortante) ver que en el fondo era más humano de lo que quería demostrar.

-Estás mejor?

-Sí, eso creo… Nero, no creo que sea necesario advertirte, pero si le dices algo de esto a Dante…

-Sería maravilloso… Tendríamos motivos de risa para muchos años… Pero descuida, prefiero que sea nuestra pequeña broma privada- Respondió con maldad viendo cómo su padre esta vez estaba pálido del susto.

\- Ugh… Esa actitud es tan típica de Dante… Preferiría que no imitaras sus malos hábitos, pero supongo que ya es muy tarde para eso.

\- Descuida, no tengo planes de vivir de pizza por ahora. En fin, volvamos al tema anterior, en qué estábamos? Ah cierto, mamá te trajo hasta aquí. Cómo era este sitio en esos días?

Vergil agradeció el cambio de tema.

-No ha cambiado demasiado, en realidad, excepto el exceso de hierba. No muy lejos de aquí había lugares de entrenamiento para la Orden, según ella me comentó, pero este lugar en específico está bastante oculto, por lo que tu madre podía venir sin problemas. Eso me sirvió para estudiar sus métodos de pelea, por ejemplo. Ella usaba este sitio para cultivar flores, trabajar con diversas plantas y otras cosas, como algunos hechizos simples, que siempre le salían mal, pero más que nada para relajarse. Y leer, claro. Si no fuera por su trabajo de bibliotecaria estoy seguro que se hubiera dedicado a la brujería.

-Ehhhh, probablemente fue mejor que no lo consiguiera, verdad?

-Estoy de acuerdo, por suerte o por desgracia, no tenía el talento para eso…

Nero se rió un poco al imaginarla como una científica loca frente a un experimento fallido.

El ruido de unas gaviotas volando le llamó la atención y al verlas notó que el sol estaba por ocultarse.

-Espera, es tan tarde ya? Deberíamos volver, seguro que Kyrie está preocupada. Podemos venir mañana y seguir, cierto?

-Por supuesto.

Mientras se dirigían de vuelta a casa por los túneles, Nero se detuvo. Vergil lo miró extrañado. El chico parecía pensativo.

-Ocurre algo?

-Estaba pensando… Probablemente en cuanto pongamos un pie en la ciudad ya todo el mundo sabrá sobre ti y todo eso, y bueno, ya es una molestia que la gente meta sus narices, y pues… quiero pedirte un favor.

-Asumo que quieres evitar lo que pasó esta mañana… Preferirías que no hablemos en público? O que lleguemos de forma separada a tu casa?

-No, no me refiero a eso, no serviría mucho de todas formas. Lo que quiero decir, es que ese viejo loco sospechaba que yo era descendiente lejano de Sparda, me lo dijo a la cara. Dudo que alguien más lo supiera, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, y la situación ahora no es la mejor.

-Es lógico, si lo piensas bien… Si pensaba usar el poder de Sparda para sus propios fines esa información era su mejor carta. Pero qué relación tiene todo esto?

-La Orden hoy es un caos, como ya viste, estoy seguro que aún piensan que fui uno de los culpables y todo eso. Dudo mucho que se tomen muy bien que yo en realidad soy mucho más cercano a su “dios” de lo que pensaban. Sé que estás orgulloso de ser hijo de Sparda pero… Ah, cómo lo explico…

-Ya veo- comentó Vergil, notando la inquietud de Nero en esa última frase-. Te preocupa que se sepa más de lo necesario. Asumo que prefieres mantener un bajo perfil, aunque en mi opinión es algo innecesario. Dante sabe de esto?

-Sí, ya lo hablé con él, y está de acuerdo. Sólo es no hablar de ese tema en particular en las calles, nada más. Es posible?

Vergil lo miró con atención. Es cierto, a él le daba lo mismo que todo el mundo supiera su herencia, su linaje, no tenía razón para ocultar nada, y no veía razón para que Nero hiciera lo mismo. Pero había algo en esa petición que le hacía sospechar.

-Esto es por ti, o por algo más? Kyrie, tal vez? Los niños?

Nero miró a un lado, incómodo.

-Rayos, me atrapaste… Es verdad, me da igual lo que la gente diga, pero no quiero que se metan con ellos.

-Porque lo hicieron al menos una vez, me equivoco?

-…Sí. Cuando el viejo no logró su objetivo de atraparme a mí, usó a Kyrie como carnada, sabes? Y cuando todo terminó, y ella explicaba al resto lo que había pasado, la trataban como si estuviera loca, por que me estaba defendiendo a mí. Todos esos imbéciles estaban convencidos que de yo era el culpable, y que le había lavado el cerebro a Kyrie.

La rabia de Nero era palpable, y más aún porque su amada había sido ofendida. Sí, Vergil conocía ese sentimiento. No hubo ninguna duda en su respuesta.

-Eso es simple de hacer. De todas formas no hay necesidad de contar nuestros asuntos a cualquiera, y menos en este lugar. No me desagrada que respeten a Sparda, pero prefiero evitar a los fanáticos religiosos, no creo que tengan cerebro suficiente para actuar con algo de sentido común.

Nero lo miró un momento, y luego se echó a reír.

-Te causa gracia?

-Pues qué puedo decir? Ya estaba imaginando que ibas a subirte al edificio más alto a proclamarlo todo a los cuatro vientos, sabes?

-De dónde sacaste esa tonta idea?

-No preguntes, no lo sé. Pero gracias. En serio.

-No es nada. Continuamos?

\- Claro que sí.

Las calles parecían tranquilas, pero igualmente decidieron volver por los callejones por precaución, preferían evitar más incidentes y sobre todo llegar pronto a casa.

-Nero, eres tú? Qué haces oculto ahí?

Ambos giraron de inmediato al escuchar esa voz de mujer. Vergil estaba en guardia, Nero en cambio se acercó a ella despreocupadamente.

-No es nada, sólo quiero llegar pronto a casa, tuve un pequeño problema esta mañana, pero nada serio.

-Entonces era verdad lo que escuché, Joshua y su hijo siguen siendo arrogantes como siempre, pero no dejes que te afecte, de acuerdo?

-Gracias por preocuparse, pero estoy bien. Un par de tontos no son suficiente para eso.

Vergil aprovechó esa pequeña charla para estudiar a la desconocida. Obviamente la capucha no le permitía ver bien su rostro, pero vio que era de piel morena, y usaba un elegantee vestido de color beige. Su voz era suave y tranquila, se le hizo levemente familiar, pero no logró reconocerla. Le llamó la atención la familiaridad con la que hablaban, y se preguntó qué relación tenían.

La mujer notó entonces a Vergil y le dirigió una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Lamento mis malos modales, señor, no sabía que Nero estaba acompañado…- dejó de hablar en cuanto vio el rostro de Vergil, y lentamente se llevó las manos al pecho en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Usted… Usted es…

-Se conocen?- preguntó Nero.

-No puedo asegurarlo- respondió Vergil-. Pero es evidente que ella sí. Dígame, quién es usted, y qué sabe de mí?


	24. Chapter 24

Cap 21

-Dígame, quién es usted, y qué sabe de mí?

Los dos hombres estaban impacientes por escuchar lo que la dama tenía que decir, Nero estaba visiblemente confuso, mientras Vergil mantenía una expresión neutra.

Ella abrió la boca para responder… pero no hubo respuesta. Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca con sorpresa.

Había perdido la voz.

Lo intentó de nuevo, sin éxito. Vieron cómo movía los labios, pero ningún sonido salía, Nero se le acercó preocupado.

-Lady Dahlia, se encuentra bien? Hace mucho que no le pasaba esto… Necesita descansar, o prefiere que llame a su esposo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y se dedicó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su vestido.

Ese nombre… Vergil pensó que no podía ser coincidencia, pero decidió dejar ese tema a un lado, observando a la dama con atención, notó algo raro. También vio que se relacionaban con cierta familiaridad.

-Nero, le ocurre esto a menudo?

-Sí, sobre todo cuando yo era niño… Nadie sabe qué clase de enfermedad es…

-Ella no está enferma. Creo que está bajo la influencia de un hechizo.

-Qué?

La mujer finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, y de inmediato y comenzó a escribir. Al terminar, le entregó el escrito a Nero, y con señas indicó que ambos leyeran.

_“Descuida, estoy bien. Tal como este señor dijo, no es una enfermedad lo que me impide hablar. Pero antes, necesito saber algo.”_

Dahlia dio vuelta la página, e hizo que Vergil leyera la siguiente página.

_“Talvez no sepa quién soy, pero yo sí sé quién es usted. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo su llegada. Tengo un mensaje que entregarle, pero sólo si sus intenciones son sinceras, así que, por favor, dígame la verdad._

_Por qué está aquí?_

_Qué es lo que busca de Nero?”_

Al ver a la mujer, notó que se había quitado la capucha, revelando su rostro.

-Ya veo… Ahora sé quién eres…

Dahlia.

Casi había olvidado que Trish le había hablado de ella tan sólo unos días antes de que llegara a Fortuna, y que él mismo le había comentado ligeramente a Nero acerca de la mejor amiga de su madre. No había cambiado en lo absoluto, sólo unas leves arrugas revelaban su edad.

_“-Vergil, la busqué como te prometí, pero no tuve mucha suerte, los demonios son algo tan común en esa isla que no tienen la costumbre de recordar a sus difuntos, más aún luego de tanto tiempo… Excepto una mujer, ella reaccionó a su foto y descripción, pero no pudo decirme nada, porque sufrió un ataque de tos tan fuerte que tuve que llevarla con un médico, parecía a punto de ahogarse. No sé qué pasó, pero me pareció sentir un poder extraño a su alrededor, pero estoy segura que es humana y sabe algo… Quizás tú puedas conseguir esa información…”_

Nero se acercó a leer, y también esperó la respuesta. Luego de un largo rato, finalmente habló en voz baja.

-Lo que busco aquí es… Una segunda oportunidad. Para enmendar los errores del pasado... Si me la merezco o no, es algo que Nero debe decidir.

Esa respuesta le caló hondo a Nero. Tuvo que mirar a otro lado, y Dahlia, quien lo conocía de niño, supo que estaba feliz.

Dahlia finalmente escribió una última vez, e hizo que los dos leyeran de nuevo, con una sonrisa.

_“Gracias por su honestidad. Ahora sé que puedo confiar en usted. Tengo muchas, muchas cosas que decirles, a ambos. Sería posible que vaya a casa de Nero mañana en la tarde?”_

Los dos hombres se miraron por un momento, y supieron que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Qué fue de Minerva cuando Vergil se fue de Fortuna?

Ambos querían saber la verdad, y desvelar el misterio que llevó a la situación en que se encontraban ahora. Nero aún no sabía las circunstancias de esa despedida, pero intuía que saber toda la historia después de eso podría afectarles a ambos, pero más aún a Vergil. Aún tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta esa carta que lo lastimó tanto como para hacerlo huir apenas la leyó.

Considerando todo eso, Nero fue el primero en hablar.

-Lady Dahlia, lo siento, pero podría esperar un par de días más?

Vergil y Dahlia lo miraron extrañados.

-Estás seguro, Nero?

-Puedo saber por qué?- escribió Dahlia.

-Es obvio no? Fue muy difícil hacerte hablar y que me contaras lo que sabes, y aún no has terminado- le dijo Nero a Vergil con un leve enfado-. Quiero saberlo todo, pero quiero que sea en orden. Apenas termines tu lado de la historia, le pediré a lady Dahlia que nos cuente el suyo. Está bien?

Vergil notó que Nero había elegido dejar lo más difícil para el final, y que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones para cuando ese momento llegara. Dante le había dicho que el chico era impulsivo, pero esto no cuadraba del todo con el joven considerado que tenía en frente.

Pero Dante también le había dicho que la actitud de Nero había cambiado en los últimos años, y era especialmente suave y calmado con Kyrie y los niños, algo que Vergil ya había visto.

Tal vez… Nero ya lo estaba considerando a él como parte de la familia?

Esa idea aparecida de pronto le dio una punzada en el pecho, pero logró disimularla.

-Como quieras. Pero aun así, creo que debemos hacer algo respecto a ese hechizo. Ya no hay motivo para que Dahlia no pueda usar su voz libremente. Yo diría que mientras antes mejor.

-Entonces estás seguro de eso, eh? Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Preferiría no verla en ese estado de nuevo.

Finalmente acordaron que ella iría a verlos al día siguiente, cuando los dos volvieran de su charla privada, y se despidieron.

Dahlia los observó alejarse con una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que todo saldría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> *Esta es la versión original, pero decidí publicar la traducción al inglés primero :p 
> 
> Oh por Dios, esto es como lanzarse al vacío, escribir un fanfic por primera vez...  
> Devil May Cry es una saga importante para mí, y luego de terminar el 5º juego estoy atrapada, es genial! Esto nació como una idea bastante simple, y creí que jamás saldría de los rincones de mi imaginación, es muy extraño ver un texto completo. Pero estoy feliz y quizás agregue más cosas en un futuro.
> 
> Espero que disfruten la lectura, tanto como yo mientras escribía, y cualquier comentario se agradecerá muchísimo <3


End file.
